Lamentable wish
by iram0123
Summary: (Rewritten version of 'Because of Fate'.) She can only play ignorant of the world around her. She can't get out, back to where she belongs. Though, she hopes that will not be the case forever. When she is forced to move, the woman from another world will take her first steps out into the world of 'Magi'. (OC x Yunan)
1. Chapter 1: New reality

**This is a rewrite version of my story 'Because of Fate'. In my profile, I have said that I will not give up on it and this is the beginning of my future struggles. Those who have read my previous work, you must have noticed that even the review and the title of this one is not the same anymore. But do not fret much from it. The plot will mostly stay the same along with the main Oc character of mine. However, there will be some sort of changes in each chapter (lots of them) because I have a new vision to this whole thing.**

 **I started writing this book's original version around the time I started my account in FanFiction. I was impatient, full of imagination that I wanted to spit on paper, I wanted to write and go along with the flow, but now the times have changed. I am currently studying, like really studying throughout the school year. In that aspect, I have more responsibilities, which of course means I need to think through things before I do anything. The same can be said about my writings. I have matured in writing, but not fully. So, if I try to rewrite this whole thing with my younger mind… nothing will happen. Therefor, this book has been born.**

 **I will not erase 'Because of Fate', though.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

" _How much longer? Can I see them again?"_

" _Do not be foolish. Time is almost at hand."_

" _So… I can't?"_

" _You do not have time, you fool."_

" _Not even a glimpse?"_

…

" _I see… Thank you."_

" _For what? Your wish has not been fulfilled. Your life has been wasted here. You have lost everything."_

" _No… That is not the case. I have been more than happy."_

" _How can you say such thing, after what they put you through? You fought and struggled, and this is the result of your mere existence."_

" _I made the people dear to me smile. It very well may be that I have truly lost all hope, and these are merely my last desperate thoughts to let me pass on without any regrets, but…"_

" _Do not lie to yourself. Do you not wish to cause pain? Do you not wish for others to crumble like you have?"_

"… _Yes… Yes, I want that. I hate them all for letting things end like this. I hate myself and things that have brought me here… I hate myself for being so weak."_

" _Then say the words and that all will come true."_

" _No."_

" _Why? Why won't you follow your inner desires and embrace them?"_

" _How can I, when that will simply mean I have lost."_

" _Idiocy. You will be victorious, if you do."_

" _Will I? Or won't I lose everything again?"_

" _You are a coward."_

" _Then what that makes of you? Why are you talking to me, even at the end? Why choose now to hold a somewhat proper conversation?"_

" _The sight of you is pathetic… Your softhearted_ _ **wishes**_ _… have no true ambition."_

" _Please, do not antagonize me, right now."_

"…"

" _..."_

"…"

"…"

" _I will grant your wish."_

" _What?"_

" _Your first wish. The one that you wanted to be granted at the beginning."_

" _Y-you mean…?"_

" _Yes. Now say it."_

"… _I wish_ _ **(electric buzzing).**_ _"_

" _As you wish."_

* * *

Can you imagine yourself waking up in the worst way possible? But not because of some kind of sound or light, but from sensation all over your body.

 _It hurts._

She can't breathe properly. Everything hurts and burns, but Jessy can't seem to move a muscle. Her head is throbbing with sharp, stabbing pain, reminding her of needles sinking into her brain. They twist and probably press somewhere where they shouldn't, for the woman's ears keep on ringing. Something claws her, deep within her skin and burns insides in a second. Jessy frowns, it is the only thing she can currently even do. Other than that, she wants to cry.

In the end, a small drop escapes from under her eyelids and slides down her warm cheek. She must be having a fever, there is no other explanation for this agonizing heat. Not to mention how weak she feels, but it is certain that even being sick can't cause this much physical pain. Frankly, the young woman doesn't think she has ever experienced something like this. People have described the pain from a broken or dislocated bone before, so she wonders, if this is what it feels like.

However, Jessy soon remembers what happened and something sinks inside her chest. The remaining oxygen is knocked out and Jessy starts to squirm, wincing and sobbing quietly from the pain. No wonder she is in pain. This is just the worst.

 _I was… supposed to drive dad to the airport, but… I think I messed up…_ Now, she is really trying to regain some other sensations, rather than pain. Fear for her father's safety is starting make her heartbeat drum painfully against the ribcage. _This must be a hospital… I must ask…_ Despite Jessy trying her best to stand, she only manages to open her eyes and see dim lights along with a wooden ceiling. And even though Jessy's eyes are open, nobody comes to look at her. _Isn't anyone in the room!? Help! Someone, please notice and help me!_

Panic seizes her mind but does no good. Jessy can tell how her breathing becomes too fast and the pain worsens; the world starts to spin. It is her fault to begin with, and so will be her dad's injuries. She can only hope his aren't too serious… and that he is still breathing.

At the same time that dreadful thought crosses Jessy's mind, a hand lands on top of her shoulder, jolting her eyes to focus whatever the new presence looks like.

Buzzing sound fills her ears, though. She can't make out any words but knows someone is trying to talk to her. She has to communicate somehow.

Jessy lets out a strangled whimper and opens her mouth, feeling how the chapped parts are widening and cracking. Her throat sore, she struggles to form words. "A-ah…H-hel…p…" The hand moves under the woman's neck, lifting her head up a little, but stops when she lets out another sound, this time from protest. It hurts equally, when someone else is doing it for you. _Please stop!_ "S… stop."

Her voice sounds so strange to her ears. It is raspy and cracking. Reminding her of an old grandmother. Also, the volume she uses is barely loud, more like a whisper.

The hand does stop, and something presses softly against the chapped lips that are half-open from trying to speak. Jessy frowns, blinks through the blurry vision, before opening her mouth a little more. _It is water… right?_ The question is answered, when cool liquid flows in and down her throat. Jessy relaxes, feeling refreshed, but starts craving more for the drink once it is pulled away.

"M-more," she begs, voice closer to being normal again. Though, the pain has not lessened, and her ears refuse to let in any clear sounds. The hand pats her on the shoulder and Jessy cranes her neck carefully to look towards its owner. She can only make out the blurry shape of their outline, and stares for a while. "W-who?"

The patting happens again, but much more softly than before. And after that, the blurry figure moves away, disappearing from the woman's sight. _Please don't. I want to see… to hear what is going on…_ As Jessy tries to blink the blurriness away, her eyes start to hurt along with her head. It throbs for few seconds, and then she gives up on moving, seeing or hearing. It is impossible in this condition. However, accepting the facts doesn't stop another tear from sliding down her face. _This is so frustrating! And everything still hurts! Can't they at least give me some painkillers!?_

Despite the uncomfortableness and worry, Jessy falls asleep.

Green eyes blink, filled with confusion, puzzlement and a _hint_ of wonder. Jessy can't exactly describe what she is currently feeling, nor during the moment she realized her vision is back to normal and could see the person sitting next to the bed. In fact, her mind is slowly transferring into a blank paper and her mouth opens half-way, but she doesn't say anything. Her slack face must look like a fish.

The room is nice, that is the first thing that anyone could notice. Every wall is made out of fine, light colored wood and even some of its scent is in the air. It gives off a home-like feeling. Not to mention how soft and good smelling the bed is.

Though, that is not the reason why Jessy remains unresponsive.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The person – a man, maybe even a woman with long hair ask and leans closer. This is probably the third time he has tried to get an answer from Jessy, and she has been unable to give one during the previous two.

 _He isn't real,_ that sentence nearly comes out of her mouth. She continues staring silently.

Every detail about this man is so sharp, all the way to the bright blue eyes that stare back at Jessy's green ones. The light colored, blond hair has some darker and lighter shades to it, but in some parts of the shadows it looks almost like silvery white. It is put together into a thick braid over the man's shoulder and on top of it rests a rather large green hat. It is all too familiar – too similar to something the young woman has seen before.

As for another shocking sight, it is the golden birds or butterflies flying all around him. They chirp, and one lands on top of his pointy hat's side. It flutters its wings there and Jessy transfixes her eyes on it. A chill goes down her spine, eyes widening even further.

Finally, the man seems to catch up with her gaze's direction and reaches out to the winged creature. "You can see them?"

Jessy wants him to stop – she doesn't want to startle the strange thing. But she simply holds her breath and watches his fingers barely brushing against the golden bird… Before he closes his hand around it, bringing it down and holding the closed hand before the laying woman. She looks up at him, puzzled, and her shoulders slump from the man's actions. _What is he…?_

The hand opens, and the bird is now up-close for Jessy to see it. Jessy flinches, when it flutters its wings again. The strangeness of the thing, this man and the whole situation is starting to scare her. This place can't be what Jessy is thinking it is.

"Are you scared?" The man asks gently.

Jessy looks up at him, and almost looks away, when their eyes meet. Goosebumps spreads up and down her legs and arms under the covers. Her mouth goes dry quite fast and she tastes something for the first time since she woke up. There is a slight taste of iron on top of her tongue and it makes the young woman shudder. It doesn't take a genius to realize what it is.

"I…I…" she glances to the sides, uncertain what to say. _What did he ask?_

The long haired male chuckles, but not unpleasantly. "Do you feel any pain?"

"U-um, no?" She keeps on looking around, like it would offer her some sort of an answer. But in the end, Jessy looks back to the golden thing on his hand. What it is – she already has an answer for that. _The Rukh._

It takes one second for Jessy to realize the meaning of that word and her eyes dart towards the blue ones. Her chest tightens into what she can think of as painful. Her eyes sting and become blurry, before a small whimper comes out of her mouth. The sound pierces the air in the room sharply and the man even seems to flinch a little from it. Jessy doesn't take much notice of this and shakily reaches out.

The covers slid down against her arm, which is bare all the way to her shoulders. The air feels so much cooler than what the woman originally thought, and she shivers slightly from its contact with her warmer skin. The muscles feel heavy in her arm, though. And when Jessy tries to move the rest of her body she finds it to be very sore. Still, she doesn't stop from advancing closer to the man with clouded eyes. Both figuratively and literally.

 _This isn't real. He isn't real._

The man doesn't stop her, but he does look at her strangely. It is clear he is confused by her behavior, and still lets her hand make a contact with his cheek.

Jessy's eyes widen even further. She can feel the warmth from the touch and brushes her thumb lightly across the cheek. It is soft and even feels quite real. That is the worst part that startles Jessy and she quickly retreats her limb. Cold sweat prickles down her back and face. _No… he is real._

"Is… i-is your n-name…" she swallows thickly. It is hard to speak with trembling voice. "Yunan?"

He looks surprised for a moment, but then smiles softly. "Yes. But, how do you know that?"

"…" Jessy is silent. Any word she might have said is firmly stuck in her throat. She isn't sure, if he is curious, or could care less about knowing her answer. But most importantly, she is trying to find signs of joking or deception. _H-he is joking, r-right?_

Yunan – a character from a story she used to love. And still does, in fact. Jessy swallows a lump in her throat, trying to gather her dislocated thoughts. The Magi series, both the manga and anime, are something fresh in the mind of the young woman. Even during college, the show was a thing Jessy couldn't part with without getting bored at the end of the week. Sometimes, Jessy watched the anime with few of her peers, as well. And they all started to argue who was the best character at the end. Those memories are currently rushing into the brunette's mind, creating a frightening, nostalgic atmosphere.

Jessy searches with her eyes around the room. She isn't sure for what, though. Maybe a camera or a very unusual, paranormal activity which could show that this is only a dream – a hallucination.

Looking up towards the ceiling, her face morphs into a blank expression. When she can speak again, her voice is shockingly calm. "Is this a dream, or am I dead? Please tell me that this is a joke."

Whatever she hopes for an answer, doesn't come up right away. Instead, there is thin silence that fills the whole room and Jessy has to simply listen to her own breathing and loud heartbeat. The covers are starting to feel too hot and drops of sweat gather up on Jessy's skin. She wants to throw them away immediately but refrains from doing so. Her muscles are still awfully sore. So, she chooses to clench her shaking fists under the covers and bite down on her tongue.

 _Inhale, exhale… no! Stop it! Pinch yourself!_ Ignoring the usually calming words, Jessy reaches out to her side and pinches the skin under the shirt as hard as she can. It hurts, and she has to let go immediately.

"This isn't a dream, nor are you certainly dead," Yunan says and then carefully places his hand on top of her forehead. She stiffens under his touch, stops breathing, but doesn't attempt to do anything else. The touch feels like it could burn her skin, but the gentle smile Yunan is having eases some of the tension. Though, not fully. "You don't seem to have a fever. That is good."

As soon as he retreats his hand, Jessy starts to tremble and looks up at the long-haired man. Many thoughts race through her head all at once and she doesn't know whether to cry, laugh or get angry for letting this stranger touch her so casually without a reasonable explanation. She must be going crazy.

Breathing gets harder on the woman and she slowly raises her hand on top of her stomach and clutches the shirt's hem. Her abdomen is aching and making her feel like throwing up. _N-no, no. C-calm down. There must be an explanation for this. This isn't real. You are dreaming. That i-is it…_

"Wh-where… H-how…" Jessy inhales loudly, like it could actually help her speech to be more stable and not filled with uncertain words and stuttering.

Clearly worried about her state, Yunan slowly reaches out to touch Jessy's shoulder again. She can see it approaching, heartbeat ringing in her ears louder than before.

But just as his hand is about to make a contact with her-

 _SMACK!_

"Don't touch me!" Jessy's shrill cry surprises even herself, but that doesn't mean she stops directing a frightened look towards the blue-eyed man. It comes out of an instinct of a scared animal.

It is a second later that the woman feels her whole left arm's muscles crying out and a stinging sensation spreading all around her palm. She is starting to hyperventilate and lets the limb fall down to her side limply.

As for Yunan, his own hand is up in the air, but he lowers it as well. Though, he doesn't get to mask his very shocked expression, when Jessy has already seen it. Another second later, tears blur her vision and she doesn't bother to wipe them away.

"You aren't real… You aren't real!" Without a thought, Jessy fights the soreness of her own body and starts hitting her head repeatedly with her fist. She must be in a hospital in a very serious coma. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up-"

Another hand stops her own and green orbs lock with worried blue ones. "Please calm down. This isn-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screams again and rips her hand out of his grip, which isn't very strong to begin with. The adrenaline and panic give enough strength for Jessy to raise both of her hands, like it would be enough to keep the male at bay. "J-just stay away!"

Yunan looks ready to say something else in concern, but swallows any kind of sound, when the young woman starts to sit up. Her whole-body sways from the change of gravity and she has to support her upper self with hands firmly on both sides. Jessy clutches the covers of the bed close, trying to make sure not to fall down. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!?_

She takes in shuddering breaths, before starting to slowly move her legs over the edge of the bed. And when her both feet are touching the wooden floor and she tries standing up… she collapses to the ground. Knees taking a very painful impact.

Jessy hisses under her breath. A shot of sharp pain goes all up and down her body in a second.

"Oh, no," Yunan breathes out and kneels, hands reaching out to help.

"I-I said," she inhales sharply, "don't touch me."

What exactly had happened? Jessy tries to find more information through her memories. _Dad and I got out of the house, then I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the main road… Jeffrey called to him in the middle of a drive… And then there was another…_ The images flash behind the woman's closed eyelids and she clutches the covers, that had fallen down with her, close and leans against the bed. She also cracks her eyes open, carefully, and tries to keep an eye on Yunan, who stays on his kneeling position, never taking his own eyes off from her. Though, keeps an acceptable distance. _There was another car coming…_

Visibly flinching from the impact of remembering the crash and its force, Jessy's eyes blur again. The crash had certainly happened so quickly that a moment of terror she had felt at that moment passed by like a lightning. Still, she can't stop a violent, cold chill from passing throughout her body.

Looking down at herself, Jessy discovers no such thing as injuries anywhere. There is definitely awful soreness, but no bandages, wounds, scratches, bruises… nothing. She starts to think the crash had been a nightmare, but brushes that thought aside. It all had been too real: the impact of the crash, the feeling of getting the air knocked out of you, not to mention the screeching of the wheels before all of that.

"You need to rest," Yunan says, voice hinting firmness.

Jessy shakes her head wildly, tears falling down to her lap. It is when she feels Yunan touch her shoulder, does she start to mutter under her breath. "No, no, no, no, no - This can't be happening. I must have damaged my head really hard. That's it. Everything is fine. Nothing wrong. There is no one here."

"Can you look at me, please?" Yunan asks gently and places another hand on the other shoulder as well. "You need to calm down. Your body is still too weak to move."

Shaking her head again, Jessy looks up at him with lower lip trembling. "H-hey, you. Can you send me back?" Yunan blinks his blue eyes, clearly not getting what she means or is trying to say. He looks even more lost, when Jessy grips his hands that are still connected to her shoulders, green eyes begging. "You have the power, right? You are magi, aren't you? Please, send me back."

He frowns softly, many emotions flashing on his face. Surprise, further confusion, empathy and even more confusion. He tightens his even gentler grip on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I don't-"

"Please!" Jessy digs her fingers into his arms, clearly making him wince. She becomes frantic and shakes his limbs in a hurry. "Help me! I want to go back! A-and you can make it happen! Please! Please! Where did you find me? Send me back to my world!"

Yunan's eyes widen, but it must not be because he is being shaken violently, nails digging into his flesh. Jessy nearly shudders from the sensation under her fingers. He is still warm, so he is as real as he can get. This only proves the reality of the situation and makes her heart beat faster. Her breathing becomes irregular and wheezy.

These kinds of things only happen in fanfictions, no matter how cliché that sounds. This wasn't supposed to happen to her, of all people in the world. Jessy knows, she has read many of those cheesy things and merely thought of it as an entertainment. This, however, is none of it. The heartbeat under her palm is real, even the softness of the skin and flesh. The blue eyes that look down at her are too realistic to be a fragment of her imagination. Yunan tightens his hold on her shoulder, shattering her panic and bringing the young woman into a stop.

Jessy stops breathing, she is doing it a lot. Her curled fingers loosen, and all the strength leaves her body and mind. _He is real. This is real._

She can feel Yunan watching her, as she slumps down limply into his arms and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

He is in the room again. The sound of the door creaking and footsteps are both too loud for Jessy to miss them. She has been in this room long enough already to know what pure, blissful silence means. Frankly, she is being suffocated by it, rather than the overly hot blanket over her. She is covered in her own sweat, feeling a bit ashamed of it. This isn't her house, home or even her bed where she is laying on.

Honestly, she is scared. So scared, in fact, that her hands haven't stopped shaking. Jessy realizes this isn't healthy at all. Nor how she doesn't seem to have any appetite to begin with. She thought about this some time ago, maybe an hour or so, but she should be craving for a little food by now. Though, maybe this part is somewhat normal for someone in her situation. Starvation doesn't sound like a such bad idea, currently. If she will become hungry enough, then she might wake up?

The footsteps come closer and Jessy clenches the fabric around herself, it can act as a shield for now. _How could I not stay calm? I was like a mad woman…_ Her face flushes, and she bites her lower lip.

"How are you feeling?" Yunan asks and draws a chair near the bed. He sounds to be doing it as carefully as he can without making much noise.

"…Fine," Jessy answers after a while.

He chuckles. "Well, that is good. I brought some soup for you. Would you like to eat it?"

At the mention of food, the woman perks up and slowly comes out of her "shell". Though, she does keep the blanket close and sits up carefully. The soreness in her body doesn't feel like it will be going away anytime soon.

Yunan smiles, when he sees this and gently starts to place a tray to her lap. She watches his every move, but not with full caution. In fact, the young woman is starting to feel incredibly curious just by looking at him. In the screen, he looks more animated and has much larger eyes, but in here he is just like another human. To the tip of his nose – everything on his face doesn't indicate him being unreal. The glow of his skin is healthy, his bright blue irises have that same black pupil in the middle like any other person has and even his touch had been warm. The last thing that is even making Jessy believe this being another world is the Rukh fluttering around him almost constantly.

The tiny birds are so bright, but don't blind the half-of the room. They are simply there and continue flying here and there with gentle movements. You can't really tell, if they see where they are flying, though.

Jessy blinks, hardly believing her capability to see them. Shouldn't only magicians and magi be able to that sort of thing? Oh, well. She shouldn't think much of it… or so she thinks. Her green eyes can't stop from following their flying with intense curiosity.

The weight of the tray snaps the woman out of her observation, and she looks back at Yunan. He also slides his eyes to hers and offers a kind smile. Jessy holds his gaze, until he draws back and sits down on the chair.

 _He really does look like a woman._ She looks down at the tray, the steam of the soup instantly hitting her on the face. It smells heavenly, and Jessy's stomach lets out a low grumble.

Now, she is feeling incredible hunger.

The spoon is in her hand faster than she can think and the soup in her mouth more so. The warmth fills her mouth instantly and she is glad it isn't burning her tongue. It is also surprisingly good and a content sights comes out of Jessy's mouth after few more scoops.

Funnily, she is reminded of a scene with Morgiana drinking Yunan's tea and looks at the said man. He looks back, but not with a smile anymore. It matches the same face he wore, when he watched the Fanalis girl drinking tea. Nostalgic fills Jessy's chest, while looking at this expression. She watched that precise episode with her friend one evening and they both ate snacks.

"It is good," escapes from her mouth, but she doesn't regret it. Not when he smiles brightly from her words.

"Really? I am glad."

"…I'm sorry… about the earlier."

"Don't worry about it. You were distressed and confused." Yunan's smile doesn't dim.

However, Jessy doesn't feel any better from hearing this. And that is not because she feels that bad from her own panic attack, but from still not understanding why she is here in the first place. Its frustrates her to the very end.

She decides to continue eating…

"By the way, can you tell me what you meant by sending you back to your world?"

The spoon stops half-way to her mouth. Yunan sees the pause and his soft smile widens.

Jessy is stiff, and his kind expression does nothing to lessen the sudden tension on her shoulders. She swallows the soup thickly and her hand tightens around the spoon.

Their gazes lock again and neither say anything. Though, Yunan's smile melts, when Jessy doesn't stop staring back with harsh seriousness. The bottom of her stomach hurts from the overgrowing stress and nervousness that she has to take in two deep breaths to calm herself.

And so, the brunette starts to pour everything out. While watching how the blond man reacts to her words, heartbeat rising and beads of sweat sliding down the forehead. She feels so worried what Yunan's reaction to this, what she is telling him, will be. Words come out of her mouth with stutters and pauses, she is not sure how to exactly explain her situation. The voice she speaks with trembles every now and then and Jessy starts to fear at some point that Yunan can't understand a word she is saying. Though, the way his eyes flicker and his expression morphs at some points proves her fears to be false. He is surprised, even curious, maybe. Jessy isn't sure what he is thinking. She simply tries to focus on speaking and giving as much information and clarification as possible. Jessy also wants to make herself sound sane enough and adds some things from Sinbad no Bouken. Then, she starts to regret it after few sentences.

She could lie. That is a possibility, but the thought doesn't cross her mind fast enough. She is already telling something that isn't safe for her. How can she expect to have everything go smoothly, when she admits knowing things that she shouldn't? She admits knowing about Alma Torran, about Ugo… and doesn't stop. She is in a trance.

The emotions she gets from this are the same from the moment before the car crash. You can see another vehicle, and something is wrong with it. You can try to press down on the brake, but the other car keeps on coming closer and closer and your own won't stop speeding ahead.

The great possibility of a crash becomes too real.

 _Stop. I must stop. Shut up._

"Stop."

The voice is still soft but sounds like a command. Jessy's mouth clamps shut loudly, and her mouth grows extremely dry.

Yunan's expression has once again changed. It is unsettling, but he doesn't seem upset, simply conflicted. Then, he raises his downcast eyes to Jessy and speaks. "You truly… know everything?"

The question makes her twitch. To be asked such a thing is strange. "Y-yes. But not… quite everything. S-some major things… but not the past or future of any person that I come across with. "

"…I see," the magi says and looks to the side thoughtfully. He is calm, too calm in fact.

Biting down on her lower lip, Jessy hesitantly asks: "Do you believe me?"

"Hm?" He blinks few times, before offering a small smile to her. "Yes, I do. It isn't that hard to believe your story." Yunan reaches a hand out to the Rukh and one bird lands on his finger voluntarily. He looks at it for a while. "I have lived long enough to see many things that seem impossible."

Jessy can guess many cases that he could mean with those words.

"Unfortunately," he starts carefully.

The bedridden woman looks at him dead in the eyes and swallows the lump in her throat that forms, when she sees the sad expression.

"I don't know a way to send you back."

Jessy's feels like her whole world shatters and she is swallowed by the dark earth.

* * *

She has had enough from laying around and doing nothing. Expect going to the bathroom, Jessy has not exited from the room she has marked as her own, for now. She can't complain about it, though. It is warm, has nice atmosphere and she has had time to rest and recover. The muscles aren't as sore as they used to be, and the strength has returned to the woman's previously wobbly feet. The wood feels so smooth beneath them.

The house is surprisingly large, now that Jessy can get a better look around the place. It is not as small as she had imagined. Though, she is only standing on the second floor, probably. She can't tell. She isn't really fond of looking out of the window and seeing the dark world around the house. It is too creepy. _How can he live here?_ The lack of sunlight is one of the things Jessy could complain about.

Not long after she has left the room, Jessy finds stairs and goes down them with careful steps. They don't creak under her weight and by the time she has reached the lower floor there is a strange smell filling the entire air.

It is somewhat earthly, like freshly cut grass. The reason for that becomes clear, when Jessy starts to see different plants here and there. They must be the cause of it. She is surprised to see so many, though.

A noise catches her attention and she shifts her green eyes towards the owner of this house. His hand is holding a modest teapot, but he seems to almost drop it, when he sees his guest up and walking. "Oh, you're up," Yunan smiles nervously from behind a small table. "Would you like some tea?"

"…I don't drink tea."

"…A-ah, I see," he says awkwardly, face falling from the reply.

"But I am thirsty. Can I have some water?"

Yunan brightens up again from hearing her request and nods. "Yes."

Jessy sits down and places her elbows on the table, while watching the magi look through his shelves for a mug. It is easy to see that he was uncomfortable a second ago. The reason could not be more obvious, and it makes Jessy look down in thought.

 _My reaction could not have been worse._ She lets out a quiet sigh and leans back. Somehow, she gets the feeling that Yunan is acting this way, because she almost attacked him after he told her the truth. Frankly, Jessy doesn't think she has ever been that hysterical before.

"I'm sorry… again," she mutters, but it is not a surprise, when Yunan hears it and turns. She looks up and sees a perplexed emotion flashing on his face. She tries to clarify, thinking he doesn't understand. "For trying to… strangle you."

He looks surprised, but then a new look appears on his facial features. Slowly, very slowly, he starts to chuckle and walks closer to the table. "Though, I was surprised – you were more frightened than I was. So, don't worry about it."

Jessy feels her chest tighten and clenches her fists on top of her lap. When Yunan looks at her again, the woman bites her tongue and tenses up. She can't believe how he can forgive her so easily. Or that he can still smile and offer the mug to her with such ease. It is like he doesn't really mind the fact he was manhandled by her.

"I am still very sorry," Jessy finally says and looks at the mug with conflicted frown on her face. Resorting to that kind violence is against all the norms she has been brought up with.

What would have her father said, if he had seen it?

Instead of saying anything else, Yunan simply gestures towards the mug with a smile. "Here you go."

Nodding mutely, Jessy takes the drink hesitantly and touches the edge of the mug with her lips. The water floods into her mouth and it is the moment when she could care less what has happened.

They both start to drink, the whole house falling into a deep silence. But it isn't an uncomfortable one, rather, it is peaceful.

"What is your name?" Yunan suddenly asks.

Glancing up at him from a book she has just been given Jessy nearly smacks herself across the face. _That is right. He doesn't know it yet._

"Jessy Riverbed."

"That is a nice sounding name."

He is smiling kindly and no hint of lie on both his face or tone. Jessy has never been given any sort of comment on her name, and she has never thought much about it as well. So, hearing him say that it sounds nice is kind of amusing, if not strange. Jessy is not sure whether to laugh or scoff, thus she chooses to snort.

When she realizes it actually came out loudly, she waves her hand dismissingly. "S-sorry. It is strange to hear someone saying a thing like that."

"Why is that? I think it is nice," Yunan says without hesitation and tilts his head. Then, he the smiles and rests his head on his palm. "How do you like the book?"

Jessy looks down at the object in her hands and sadly lowers it. "I can't read the text. This is not… the same writing style people use in my world."

A long, very long silence follows, and Jessy closes the pages. Her mood turns sourer and she can't help but feel a weight land on her shoulders. _If this is how the first graders who don't know how to read feel, then I truly feel sorry for them._

"Would you like me to teach you, then?" Her eyes widen, and she looks up at Yunan who keeps smiling kindly. He gestures towards the book. "If you learn how to read, you won't get bored. And if you decide to leave from here at some point to the outside world, then you might find the skill quite useful. That is, if you want my help."

Jessy looks back down at the leather covered book. It is a very nice looking one, too. Slowly, the brunette opens its again and looks through the unclear words. The pages are thick and the writing in it reminds her of a very old calligraphy… It is enough to make Jessy feel motivated to understand what it is saying. _But, can I really learn this? I failed my first and last foreign language course. So…_

She thinks harder. The ways she could use the new knowledge, no matter how troublesome it would become to learn it. The thought of traveling out brings her stomach stabbing pain. From series, it is a basic thing to understand what could be waiting for Jessy. Slavery, dungeon capturers, slavers, bandits and so on. How can Yunan even suggest for her to leave this place? It is dark, lots of things don't still make sense to her, but at least it seems safe and Jessy is not alone. However, there is still a matter of another world, the fact she can't deny being true. For some time now, she has wished to wake up somewhere else, but none of that has happened.

Also… she doesn't know what happened to her dad during the crash. If he is alive, seriously wounded, in a coma or anything at all, Jessy wants to know how he is. And she doesn't want to remain in this place for a long time…. no matter how comfortable it is and how friendly and kind Yunan is.

Has the time in her home stopped and starts moving only when she returns? Or will it be like time traveling that will take Jessy back? Is the time moving back home even now? These kinds of questions start to fill Jessy's head and worry drips down to her stomach. Her mother, her step-parents and siblings will definitely be confused and scared, if the eldest daughter's body will not be found.

This is not something that should even exist in the first place.

 _I want to go home._

"Do you think… that there is a way for me to return? I really want to leave," she says, instead of answering his question. However, she regrets for making it sound so rude.

 _Manners! Manners! Don't forget what mom taught you!_

"I am grateful for your help, but I have a family that I want to return to," Jessy explains softly and is a little surprised by the tone she uses. She wanted to make it sound very convincing, but 'wow' it went better than she thought. It has been a while, since Jessy has spoken to anyone this formally.

Yunan is quiet for a while. "I am not sure. We would need to figure out how you got here in the first place."

"Where exactly did you find me? I didn't… like? You know. Appear on your doorsteps?" Jessy asks uncertainly.

This earns her a chuckle from the magi who shakes his head. "I found you around mile or two further away from my house. Though, it was a mystery to me at first, when I didn't hear anyone approach this area in the first place. So, when I picket up sounds of a heartbeat and harsh breathing with my good – Oh, wait. You must know about my hearing already."

Jessy nods. "Yes. And then you followed the sound and found me?"

Now, Yunan nods and looks down at his teacup. "Traveling between worlds… I am not sure how we should figure this out."

Her chest tightens again, and Jessy finds herself trying to desperately search for an option. She refuses to believe that there is no way for her to return. "But, people of Alma Torran did it. Can't the same method be used with me?"

Yunan's hand twitches, making the brunette swallow her words. Maybe mentioning that place so lightly is not such a good idea? Jessy wishes that she would have kept her mouth shut.

"The method used for that has been lost over centuries," magi finally says calmly.

"Oh," is the only response Jessy lets out. Something heavy drags her heart down inside her chest. She doesn't dare to say anything else, though.

Disappointed, frustrated, Jessy drinks her mug empty and stands up after with a forced smile. It is painful thing to do, but considering how Yunan has smiled so easily so far… So, why not she as well? The idea of starting to cry in this room is enough to make her insides twist.

She locks everything in.

"I see. Then, I guess that is that. Is it possible for me to stay for a while?"

Yunan stares at her smiling face, with conflicted look. It is as if he knows she is faking it. And that is probably why he doesn't return it. Instead, he looks regretful. "Yes, of course you can stay here. But I am sorry that I can't do anything to help you further."

"It is alright," she says lightly.

 _Lies._

Jessy inhales through her nose and stands up. "I am tired. I am going back to bed. Thank you for the water… Is it night or daytime right now?"

Yunan blinks few times, his melancholy looks completely shattered. "It is currently evening."

"Good. Then, I am going to really sleep. Goodnight," Jessy says with another forced smile and quickly makes her way out of the kitchen and towards the wooden stairs.

 _I am not gonna cry. I will not cry. God dammit don't cry!_ Like a useless mantra, mental words do little to keep the stinging and burning away from the eyes. Jessy bites down on her lip and quickens her pace on the final steps, resulting in slight tripping.

However, the first tear falls, by the time she reaches the familiar door to her room.


	2. Chapter 2: Say 'yes' to a challenge

**Guest: Thank you for being the first person to comment on this new version. :) And no worries about the first version. It will stay in my stories. I wish wholeheartedly for you to like this new book and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Whether it is morning, middle of the day, or evening, Jessy can't tell. She merely keeps on switching her gaze between the window – that shows her the dark world outside of the four walls she is in – and the ceiling. All the while trying to listen to the sounds of the strange house – there is none. Also, there is no clock anywhere, so trying to tell how long it has passed since she woke up is impossible. Yunan has not even appeared and he has proven once to know the time better than she does around here.

The brunette turns to her side, the bed creaks under the movement and she sighs heavily. The covers feel more than comfortable and are warm against her body. With nothing else to do, Jessy has started to inspect the material of her new set of clothes that Yunan brought. A creamy white and long nightdress – honestly, the young woman would prefer something with pants. It is loose enough, though, and warm. As for her old clothes, she had a reluctantly handed them over to Yunan who had cleaned them up for her. Even now, Jessy feels uncomfortable from the memory. She doesn't like the idea of a half-stranger cleaning her clothes.

 _He is just a character from a story! There is no need to get flustered!_ Is what she has been trying to yell at herself, mentally. But, there is no denying how real everything has been so far.

Jessy bites down on her lower lip, feeling how it stings from being bitten too often lately. Her eyes feel raw and dry, her nose is blocked, and she has to sneeze into a nearby tissue ball. It is gross, she knows. But, with all the silence and nobody to talk to, the scary and dark thoughts are mulling together.

She keeps on begging, praying for this to be a nightmare. Is it such an impossible daydream to fulfill? It seems like it because she keeps on waking up and nothing changes.

The inner struggle is becoming too heavy and painful for her to bear, so Jessy sits up, testing her less sore muscles after what has felt to her like a day. Tears are still stinging her eyes when the young woman stands up and walks to a chair where her clothes are laying on. She puts them on and is surprised by the fresh scent of lemon that washes over her.

The clothes are the same ones she wore before stepping into this dream-like reality. A sleeveless purple shirt for hot weather and a skinny pair of blue jeans that reach half-way to her calf. As for her shoes, they are neatly placed on the floor – a pair of brown sandals with white lines. When Jessy has put her clothes on, she stares at them almost like in a trance. Even one of the buckles that have a small scratch on it looks the same. _Too real. This still isn't a dream, is it?_

Jessy looks around the place once more. When nothing changes, her stomach drops from disappointment along with her shoulders. It is hopeless, she isn't dreaming.

When she goes out of the room and looks around, there is a long and lonesome hallway stretching out to right. Down the hall, her green eyes can see a square hole on the floor and railings on the side – the stairs. She leaves her guest room behind and then descends to a kitchen.

 _This is real._

"You are awake," Yunan smiles and turns around with a tray in his hand. "Good morning."

The brunette stares at him a bit surprised, she almost forgot that he is here as well. But then, she swallows and gives a weak smile in return. "G-good morning."

He obviously notices the strained tone immediately. "You aren't hurting anywhere, are you?"

She shifts her weight from one leg to another and lets her eyes wander to the side. The young woman ponders his question for a while, going through the mental and physical sensations. Honestly, just seeing the blond man makes her stomach clench and palms get sweaty, but she tries not to show signs of distress. The whole place smells like food, the air is warm – something that should feel welcoming and nice – but it is making Jessy feel sick and very full. _Still real._

"No. I feel better," she finally answers and the forced smile falls.

It is Yunan's turn to be quiet for a while, but then he asks: "Are you hungry?"

Instantly, Jessy is shaking her head. The thought of swallowing a bite makes her feel worse. "Can I just have some water, please?"

"Eh?" Large blue eyes blink more than twice and look at her with an expression close to a shock. "But… You haven't eaten much for an almost full day."

"Really, I am not hungry," she says more firmly and then looks down at the tray in his hands. She bites on her tongue from seeing the bread with jam on it along with a plate full of potatoes with some kind of meat. A bile starts to rise, and Jessy must look away again.

"Then," Yunan trails off, sounding a bit bothered by her response, but then brightens up by saying: "How about a fruit? That couldn't be too bad?"

"…I guess… not," Jessy finishes lamely and watches his smile brighten up. It reminds her of a child.

The magi places the wooden tray with the food to the side. "Great! Just a second, then."

She watches him turn around and go through a cabin, not bothered at all by the fact that his food got rejected. But, it does nothing to ease growing tension in Jessy's chest, as she looks back at the untouchable food. "Sorry for the trouble."

He walks back with a _bowl_ full of fruits, instead of just one or two. "It is no trouble. I can understand that you must feel more than distressed right now."

Jessy's throat tightens. Hearing those words only remind her how true it is. She tries to ignore the distant whimper from within herself and sits down with a blank face. She does not feel hunger, yet. Although, the fruits look fresh. There are bananas, apples, pears, oranges and grapes on top of one another. Waiting to be taken and eaten.

Hesitantly – stiffly – she reaches out and takes a pear. It is almost as green as the green on Yunan's clothes. Still, it doesn't make Jessy feel any hunger. She continues staring at it, unsure whether to take a bite or not. She glances at the tray on the side, only to notice it is gone and Yunan has settled on eating an apple on the other side of the table. He bites down on it and Jessy looks down at her own fruit with a frown.

How can she sit silently in here and eat this thing? She should be going crazy right now. This isn't supposed to be real, but it is. Yet, the young woman wishes with all her might to 'wake up' in her own bed – or even one at the hospitals. She wants to see her parents, that would make her feel better. But that isn't possible in here. There are no phones around, no tv or anything visible outside that could help her wildly moving mind. It is making her head hurt.

Gritting her teeth together for a few seconds, Jessy finally takes a bite out of the pear. It is sweet, but the texture is for some reason like paper to her. Dry, cracking and choppy.

"Jessy, your face is turning pale. Is there something wrong with the fruit?"

Weakly, she shakes her head and forces herself to take another bite. "Can I have water, now, please?"

The blond man's eyes widen in realization. She had asked the same thing a little while ago. "Oh, of course. Just a moment."

Jessy chews, swallows and struggles to decide whether to continue eating or tell the truth that she is feeling sick. She is suddenly regretting the very fact she even rose up from the bed and came here. It has only been less than ten minutes since that happened. And yet – _this isn't my world –_ she is feeling worse than the moment she woke up. She wishes that Yunan would – _I want to go home –_ hurry up and bring the water. It might – _I want this to be a dream –_ help a little.

She isn't supposed to be sitting here calmly. She has to hurry up and find a way back to home. No doubt her family is worried. _Did that crash even happen? What about her father? I didn't have a scratch on me when I arrived, but Yunan might have had his magic playing on that part. If so, then what happened after the impact?_ It is all so hazy. All Jessy can recall is driving, talking, then… Unconsciously, the young woman's fingers start to press harshly on the green skin of the pear. It stays steady for a while until four of her fingers sink into it. The new sensation snaps Jessy out of whatever thought is disturbing her peace of mind. She looks down at the fruit and very slowly retreats her nails out of it. She feels a bit ashamed to have done such a thing without realizing it. Drops of the juice fall on the table, and she hurriedly wipes them away.

"Here you go," Yunan places a mug down.

"Thank you," Jessy says softly and then reaches out eagerly. Her throat is so dry, and a tight lump keeps on crushing it. However, as she has taken few gulps and plans on taking another, she notices how Yunan is staring, his own apple completely forgotten. Getting more than a bit uncomfortable with it, she finally asks rather bluntly: "Why are you staring?"

He blinks a few times but then looks down without the usual smile present on his face. His blue orbs are fixed on the apple in his hand and the bite mark on it. "I am sorry about that. But, you are truly different from other people I have seen."

Jessy frowns. "What?"

"The Rukh," he says like it would answer her question. Then, he raises his eyes back up. "You don't have any."

She freezes for a second but then relaxes again after a short while of thinking. "I see."

"You aren't surprised?" Yunan asks, looking a bit shocked by her nonchalant answer.

Jessy shrugs and looks to the side. "I… I am not sure. But it doesn't really matter if I have any or don't. It won't help me to get back… home nor does it have any significant meaning to me. T-the only problem would probably occur if someone else but you could see that I am different, and questions would start to rise up," she finishes and then starts drinking again. She is a bit surprised how easily she was able to answer and how passive she is about this new fact.

Though, she thought about this whole thing quite coolly and simply in her head: she only needs to worry about getting out of this world and back to her family. There has been more than plenty of time for her to think these things through. She couldn't care less about anything else in this fiction world.

The only man in the room looks at her thoughtfully and then gives a small smile. It is a sad one. "Jessy, I can't say that I know the method, but I certainly hope that you can return home one day somehow."

 _He said, 'one day',_ the words echo inside Jessy's skull and she stops breathing. When would this 'one day' come? After months? A year? A decade? She doesn't want to imagine the amount of time that she would have to wait for it to arrive. Would she have to wait in here? In this dark place in the middle of the unknown? She can't even tell one hour from a minute anymore.

The hand holding the pear is starting to clench and tremble. The young woman grits her teeth together from the feeling of her lower lip trembling. _Y-you aren't a child… don't cry…_

"I…" she starts slowly, inhaling deeply to calm her nerves. Her gaze gets blurry for a second and then returns back to normal. However, before she even knows it, there is a tear trailing down her cheek. She is shaking and almost can't continue on speaking. "I-I want t-to go back h-home."

She can't possibly keep on staying here. There is her job, her friends, and family, her _life_. There is no way that Jessy can simply ignore the fact that all of those things are waiting. Frankly, she couldn't no matter what would happen. She is terrified of tossing it all to the side and forgetting the faces of the beloved ones _Why am I even here? Is this some sort of punishment from the afterlife?_ The inner question starts to make her anguish worsen. Her chest feels so heavy that it could break at any moment.

The pear drops down to the table and Jessy covers her mouth to fight back a sob. The rather large space is starting to feel so small and suffocating. The air is too dry to be inhaled and the heavy silence is too heavy for Jessy's ears not to start ringing.

Suddenly, she is being hugged and stiffens. It isn't a suffocating hug – more like one arm is wrapped gently around her both shoulders and another one rests softly on the right one. Her skin prickles and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She curses from not choosing to wear a long-sleeved shirt the morning she rose up to take her father to the airport, for now, her bare skin can feel the warmth radiating off from Yunan quite easily.

He is hugging her – without permission or warning. It makes Jessy's entire mind grow blank and stare ahead with an unreadable expression on her face. The tears are frozen on her face and only one or two manage to escape.

The Rukh flutters and flies all around the two of them. Before landing on both people who stay silent.

Jessy blinks, feeling how the warmth of Yunan's chest starts to feel like an overly working heater. Breaking the personal space, she has always had in less than two minutes after her breakdown in the middle of a kitchen, wasn't something Jessy had thought the magi would do or is capable of. It is easy to see that he is someone with a cheery and warm disposition, but one would think he knows when a person wants to be touched in the middle of dreadful circumstances.

He means no harm to her. He has been nothing but a nice and kind-hearted person this whole time. Jessy has already exploded on him once or twice – keeping a count of unpleasant memories is something she rather not be doing – and doesn't want yet another time to happen.

The hold around her tightens and by now, Jessy has gone rigid and her fists are trembling violently. However, she soon tries to relax and lets the tears to go down against her face. She might not know Yunan that well, but a human contact is probably that one thing that could help her. Not to mention she has to take these feelings out somehow.

So, with little resistance on her part, Jessy leans on Yunan and starts crying. He simply keeps on hugging her and at some point, even strokes the top of her head few times.

Then, he said something that made the crying worse.

"I will help you the best of my ability, Jessy."

She grits her teeth and hugs him back. Her arms shakily wrapping themselves around him. _He is warm._ Whatever small thoughts have been lingering in her mind – about all of this being a dream – it is proven to be wrong once again. So, it disappears and will probably never return.

"Please," she whispers and buries her face into his chest, craving for warmth and human contact, "I want to return."

Yunan merely holds her tighter.

* * *

"Do you like it?"

Jessy blinks her wide green eyes a few times, looking at the magi and then at the floating food that has appeared out of thin air. The Rukh flutters around the place more wildly than she has seen so far and they keep on chirping into her ears every passing second. Still, the young woman is in awe and continues watching the scene playing before her with mouth half-open.

She hadn't expected him to do this. Maybe at some point. But not so suddenly and without a warning. She had merely sat down a few seconds ago and he had simply stood a few feet away from her. Then, the magic had happened and nearly sent Jessy down from the chair. Her heart still feels like it could leap out of her chest.

"Yunan, you are amazing," is finally what she manages to force out and leans back when plates of food are floated in front of her.

The blond man pauses but then chuckles. "Thank you."

She shakes her head, wondering if she imagined the food's appearance. "No, seriously. I have never seen anything like this."

It is Yunan's turn to blink as he looks between the food and awed woman. He tilts his head. "They don't have magic back in your world?"

"…"

"Oh, I am sorry," he lowers his eyes, noticing how Jessy falls silent.

She shakes her head again and reaches out for the bread. Though, the memories of her own home fill her head and make a sudden weight appear on her shoulders and heart… But it doesn't feel as bad as she would have thought. The recalling of her situation has now less impact on her emotional than it did before. It is funny how one day of crying can change your perspective on something. _It is all thanks to him,_ she thinks and looks up at the blond.

Yunan looks a bit flustered. He is looking around awkwardly, probably still thinking that he had said something wrong. It makes Jessy feel a little bad for not answering his previous question. When their eyes meet though, she offers him a small smile and gestures to the food.

"Aren't you going to eat as well?"

He blinks – in a way she has noticed him do more than once today – and then nods with a smile of his own. "Sure."

As the brunette takes her first bite of the food, she recalls something from the manga. In it, in one of the chapters, Aladdin had described the food Yunan had magically summoned to him tasting like a cloud – or something similar, she can't exactly remember properly. However, she can't really agree. Sure, there is this strange quality to it, but she can't exactly describe it properly. It is solid, tastes good and that is probably all of it. And, it is warm. Lately, she has noted how she takes notice of small details of everything she touches, feels or like now, tastes. It is probably to assure her, bring some sort of security.

As for Yunan, Jessy is also watching him. How his hair moves whenever he does, how his voice sounds like – when it is higher or when it drops – or how his clothes shuffle as he walks across the room. This new hobby is creepy, she admits it. Even now, after taking only a few bites, the young woman stares deep into his blue eyes that focus on the food.

They are bluer than anyone else's eyes that she has ever seen. She can't recall any brighter color on someone's orbs. _Come to think of it, they must_ be the color of the sky. Days – many, few, she doesn't know – inside one wooden building surrounded by shrouded dark has almost made Jessy forget what it is like to be out. Also, this place doesn't have many colors to it. If you don't count Yunan, the only blue thing Jessy has seen so far is a mug on a shelf.

It isn't like she is a prisoner. She can ask to go out… but the young woman hesitates. In fact, she feels a slight fear of just the thought of going out. Would this world really be like in the anime?

"There isn't any magic," she starts, going off track of her original thoughts, "in my world, I mean."

Yunan pauses with eating and looks up at her in surprise. "Really? That is peculiar."

 _If something is peculiar, it is you._ Jessy smiles weakly and looks back down at her plate. "But, if I am here, now. I guess anything is possible even in my home… Yunan, you might find this strange, but how is the Kou Empire here?"

"Huh?"

"I want to know at what timeline I am in," she explains, but then add in a hurry, when she notices the strange expression on Yunan's face. "I am not planning on changing anything, though!"

He stares at her for a second but then smiles. "I wasn't really thinking that you would. You just surprised me with your question. I take it that the Kou Empire plays an important role?"

When Jessy gives a nod, Yunan's expression changes again. He starts to look a little troubled and it makes her stiffen in turn.

 _Maybe I should have asked something else?_ She can still remember well enough that at some point at the beginning of the Magi series, the Kou Empire was gaining power and kept on conquering new lands. Now that the young woman thinks for a moment what she has asked, she regrets it a bit. Her green eyes lower to the edge of the table. Yunan may be asking himself if that kingdom will be causing serious trouble. Which isn't exactly very far from the truth. _Should I change the subject? No. Apologize? Wait. What should I even apologize for?_

She is truly starting to become uncomfortable and her appetite from before is forgotten. She has started mentally scolding herself for getting carried away and landing herself in this situation. Here she is, acting relaxed and then letting stupid questions come out of her mouth.

"Kou Empire is currently spreading, but it has a full control in the east," Yunan finally answers, his troubled expression not leaving.

Jessy can't keep her mouth shut anymore. "It… Is everything alright?"

The blond magi seems to visibly snap out whatever he is thinking and smiles awkwardly. "Ah, sorry. It is just that I am a bit worried about that kingdom. With the way it is handling things, I mean."

She stares at him this time, a nagging question poking her mind. _What about the Metal Vessel users?_ She knows that those people can be dangerous as well. Especially, when they are in a royal family. She wants to know his opinion on that as well, but a small voice tells her to keep her mouth tightly shut. She has already started an awkward conversation, to begin with, and now Yunan looks less than happy. Rather, he is really worried. He doesn't mean anything lightly.

"B-but…" she hesitates and gets Yunan's attention, "you don't have to worry about Kou. It will be fine – the kingdom will be fine… in the end… Along with everything else!" She almost jumps from the sheer volume of the final sentence. She hadn't meant to sound so panicked or rushed.

Yunan also looks surprised by her words, but then a new expression crosses his face. "Really?"

Jessy stiffens but relaxes from seeing that he is looking close to being relieved. Her tense posture slackens a bit and she clears her throat. "Y-yes."

She continues watching what kind of face the magi is making. From relief, it slowly turns into joy and he is smiling again. There are no signs of previous worry or sourness on his face. "That is a relief," he more like breathes out and his shoulders slump down.

Jessy continues staring at him, but this time in surprise. She had expected him to be happier or less worried. Though, not to this kind of extent. _He is so concerned about the future, huh._ She feels a bit happy that the conversation has been fixed into more positive direction. The young woman starts to feel even more relaxed in the magi's presence.

"Though," his tone changes and Jessy stiffens without meaning to. The blue-eyed man doesn't look displeased and his face is relaxed, gentle. "You have to understand that speaking of something that has not yet passed isn't a very wise decision. We must be silent on the matter of your knowledge. Even in this house."

Her muscles tighten. She can't look away from his blue eyes that seep through her own and are completely serious. Still, the young woman nods despite the way the atmosphere is dropping again and lowers her eyes back down to the table. "I… I know. I understand that. I don't plan on even meeting those whose stories I remember in this world… Rather, I wish to avoid that ever from happening."

Yunan pauses. "I am sorry for assuming things, but are you planning on staying here? How do you expect to get back, if you stay put?"

The question is an extra weight which causes her chest to clench. Jessy has to raise her gaze up and look at him in the eyes. They are soft and calm, waiting for her reply with patience. Still, she is uncomfortable and lowers her eyes once again. Her hands curl around the fabric of her pants and scratch the skin beneath. The mind that was filled with panicked and hazy thoughts is now blank.

Of course, he had just started the same conversation that they already had with disastrous end some time ago. She has been thinking of it nearly every minute she spent in the bed, under the covers. But that is about it. Never did a spark strong enough to push the young woman out appear. And as a result, she wants to crush the very idea of venturing out into this strange world completely out of her head. Although, it proves to be impossible now. Her hands are trembling slightly under the table and on top of her thighs. Anxiety piles up and her unsureness grows. She isn't sure how to answer or what to even say anymore. _I am not a coward,_ is what she wants to assure herself… but it is quite obvious how small and thin her backbone is.

Jessy starts making a mental list of any kind of danger she can think of – like the last time this subject of leaving rose up. There are slaves in this world, slavers, robbers, naturally occurring disasters like a storm or an earthquake can also occur – Jessy doesn't care if she also has those back in her own world – not to mention if this is a dangerous timeline she could end up at a wrong place at a wrong time. Not to mention she can't even read this place's gibberish and would be totally hopeless if reading skills were required. Also… where would she even look for answers? Yunan doesn't even know a way back to her home.

"Where would I even begin to look?" She finally speaks, asking quietly. "Is there even a way back?"

Yunan speaks the next words softly: "Please, don't say such things."

"But what if it is true? What if there is really no way back?" She continues bitterly, gloomier than ever before from letting her feelings loose. "What if I came here to never return? The last thing I remember… i-is a crash. It was so terrible… I am not even sure, i-if I was supposed to survive it."

 _Nor am I surer of my dad._

"You are here now," Yunan starts, his voice somewhat calming. "That should mean that you are alive."

 _He doesn't understand._

She shakes her head and then looks back down at the meal. She was hungry, and despite the appetite vanishing when this subject came up, it is clear that she needs to eat something. She hasn't eaten over half of what is on her plate. She had taken barely four bites. She had been sidetracked by hers and Yunan's conversation.

Honestly, he hasn't said anything that Jessy wants to hear. In fact, now it feels like he is trying to drive her into a corner. Like he wants her to feel insecure and make her leave his house. The thought sounds absurd – considering that this is _the_ Yunan that she is thinking of. The one who had helped her and is one of the kindest characters in the show. _Though, Sinbad has a grudge against him for some reason._

Not wanting to make an eye contact, Jessy raises her head and immediately turns to her to the side. "Can we just eat?"

There is another silence and she doesn't dare to grab a fork before the owner of the house gives his permission. Though, she is worried he will give her a different kind of response.

However, Yunan says this: "Of course. We can't let it get cold, can we."

 _He lets it slide?_ A little shocked, Jessy glances up to see him happily gulping down the remains of his food. Like none of the heavy air from before even existed. _Is he always this quick to change… or is it because he noticed my discomfort?_ Truth to be told, she doesn't have that good of a grasp on Yunan's character from simply watching anime and reading manga.

Not wanting to bother herself any further, Jessy starts to eat at a calm pace. Although, she wants nothing more than to shove all the food down her throat and be done with this whole dinner. The noises and the flying Rukh keep on distracting her, though.

* * *

She looks around awkwardly and then at the smiling magi few feet away. He hasn't stopped showing that expression since the moment he came to get her from her room – guest room, it is not hers. Like this, he looks like an excited child. The Rukh around him flutters with that same kind of emotion, fast. Which makes her conclude that even they can sense his mood. Honestly, so can she. It is quite obvious. He is seated, looking more than comfortable and a healthy blush on his cheeks.

At first, she feels confused about how she got herself into this situation in the first place. The day has started and continued uneventfully enough, but Yunan has all of sudden changed that.

Biting her tongue few times, the brunette glances around, a bit impressed by what she sees. They are both in a rather large room, which looks like a miniature version of a public library. Books after books and some scrolls are lined up on the shelves and filling the entire space. Jessy inhales quietly. Despite the books looking a bit old, the whole room doesn't smell thick or bitter. Small green vines seem to grow out of the ceiling or walls, slithering their ways over the wooden surfaces. With those, the small library has an even smaller garden within its midst. That must be why the smell is rather light and close to nature. Like fresh grass.

Jessy finally decides to sit down – standing mutely will only make things more awkward for her – and looks at Yunan yet again. He is still smiling like there is no tomorrow and seems to perk up from her willingly going along with his plan.

 _Though_ green eyes slide down to the table with a few books on it, _I would rather be sleeping._ Although, she has gotten extremely bored with that. There is pretty much nothing to do around here. She doesn't remember how many days have passed anymore.

Finally, she lets out a defeated sigh. "You know, you don't have to do this."

"Don't worry about it. Teaching someone to read and write should prove to be interesting," Yunan chuckles, the very idea seeming to make him even more jovial.

 _Is he that bored?_ Jessy can't exactly see any sort of positive perks in teaching. She herself has half-siblings that need to be taught things, but that doesn't mean she has enjoyed it so far. They are cute, and she enjoys spending time with them to some extent, but that is about it. And now she feels like a toddler that needs to learn how to speak. Her face flushes from the thought of studying and failing in it. She has never been that great in school, she was average, but she is the worst when it comes to languages. _Well, I am not really learning a new language entirely, right? I just have to learn to read and write, easy… I think._

She has started to sweat. It starts from her palms and spreads all the way to her back as a cold sweat. Still, she tries to appear nonchalant and crosses her legs and leans back. The chair's wooden surface feels like it is digging into her back, though.

Yunan grabs the first book and starts to flip it open. It doesn't look so bad, for it is fairly thin. But for Jessy, it is thick enough to make her head hurt from the thought of trying to make sense of the text. The blond man doesn't seem to notice her discomfort, though… At least, she thinks so.

His hand pauses around the first few pages and his blue eyes look up. "Are you alright?"

Her hands clench and she meets his curious gaze with a meek one. "… I am not that good with studying."

"That is alright," he smiles and then turns the book so that she can make sense of it. "You can ask from me if there is something you don't get or understand. That is what teachers are supposed to do, right? You will learn, so don't worry."

Jessy swallows a lump in her throat. He is smiling with so much confidence and it is making her feel worse about the future full of disappointments. Flashbacks of her academic scores from way back only add more load to her shoulders. Another weight comes down when she recalls the faces of the teacher who taught her those foreign language courses she took. The images just keep on flashing and before Jessy even knows it, she has her shoulders slumped down. When her education in language ended, she thought that that was the end of her turmoil. But now it is coming back, and the worst part is that Yunan will be teaching her.

Yunan has proven to be nice enough. She has even let him in into her comfort zone and the two have hugged – her skin crawls from the memory, though. But when you think of how much more advantaged he is in this world's language and how she doesn't understand whatever is written down on a book, you can't exactly blame Jessy for getting uncomfortable. She is feeling inferior.

She almost shakes her head from the last thought. _That is ridiculous. There is nothing for me to be ashamed of._

However, her mentality sinks at the same time she takes a glance down at the foreign symbols in the book. Her mind becomes a blank page.

Yunan points at the first few lines. "These are few of the basic characters that you should learn."

"Few?" She almost laughs out loud. She isn't sure if it is a humorous or an uncomfortable sound.

The magi notices the look on her face and gives her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. You will get a hang of them."

She has to force a very tiny smile of her own and then look down at the characters as Yunan starts to tell what they mean. To help her remember the meanings, he hands her some paper and a wooden pen to write things down in a language she can understand. But, unknown to him, it does more than help her comprehend the alien curves and turns of the words in the book. Seeing familiar words in English make her feel a little better, though, it also makes a hint of homesickness rise up to the surface. Her green eyes keep on darting between her own writing and the one in the book. _The characters… are they Japanese or Chinese?_ She decides to settle with the first choice but leaves it at that. Even though she is even more confused by the fact that she can understand Yunan just fine and hears him speak English with her the whole time. There is no room in her mind to even bother to think about the confusions of all of it.

Not so surprisingly, the blue-eyed man continues being very patient with her. The praises he gives from the smallest of accomplishments become a bit too much, though. The young woman feels like a grade-schooler with every small positive cheer he gives her. She doesn't say it out loud, but he reminds her of her mother when she was younger. The woman who gave birth to her would sit by and help her study – especially after her test scores became too low – and do anything she could to make her stay focused and eager to learn. Jessy starts to wonder if that is why Yunan continues being so nice. To motivate her.

She bites down on her lower lip for the hundredth time and scribbles down another small note. Remembering the meanings of symbols proves to be pretty difficult after some time of trying to write them properly. She is trying her best to make the writing look similar to Yunan's or even the one in the book but compared to them hers looks too curvy and shaky. _Baby steps._

Truthfully, Jessy mostly agreed to learn just to kill some time. Imagining being cooped up in this house for days, weeks or months terrifies her almost equal amount on the thought of leaving. Would she regret stepping out? She isn't too sure. Would she face dangers? Yes, she would. Though, Yunan was right, when he said that learning to write this world's language would prove to be helpful. She would be like a sheep stepping into a lion's cave if she doesn't get the basics – she would definitely stand out.

 _The question is… where would I go?_

With no clues to how this all is even possible or why her, there are no leads to make her move forward. It is frustrating, and she can't almost stand it anymore. It makes all of this studying seem pointless. Her hand clenches around a fragile pen…

The bright birds suddenly fly in front of her eyes and she nearly blanches from surprise. Then, she frowns and swats her hand around to make them scatter. Of course, there has to always be more than one nuisance.

One of them lands on her nose and she cranes her head back while muttering a quiet: "Get off."

Yunan chuckles while watching her nose wrinkle as more of the Rukh start blocking her view. Their eyes meet and even Jessy chuckles a bit, slight flush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"How about we will go out tomorrow?"

The sudden question makes the smile drop. Green eyes look at the man on the opposite side of the table with an emotion close to disbelief while he merely continues looking happy and waits patiently for her answer. The Rukh around him is flying quite fast, though, indicating that he must be a little nervous about what she might say.

Jessy continues staring at him for a while, before directing her gaze towards the nearest window. It is still dark, but she can easily understand what Yunan means. He isn't asking her to take a couple steps out and then come back quickly. The magi is actually planning on taking her where the sun shines, despite the fact how much she has shown dislike towards the idea. A part of her is actually ready to start another argument right here and now, but she bites down on her tongue in silence.

"To where?" She finally asks and looks back towards Yunan.

He starts to seem hopeful. "There is a village nearby and I haven't been there for a while now."

"… Okay?" She drawls out after a short pause, watching his expression carefully.

"And I would prefer not to leave you cooped up in here," he continues, the smile growing slightly. "This will be a good chance for you to get comfortable. They are really kind people and you will surely enjoy their company. I can't continue being the only person that you will talk to, right?"

 _He is right,_ a tiny voice speaks in the back of her mind. Jessy plays with the pen, twisting and turning it between her fingers with her lips sealed firmly. Like the pen, the hands of a clock keep on turning, the time moves forward, but she is staying still. The thoughts mix in her head into a tangled mess. Though, only one seems to come to the surface. It is something that makes her anxious and her heartbeat increases its speed. _C'mon. Don't be spineless again._

Placing the pen down for a moment, Jessy inhales and looks at the blond man straight into eyes. "Fine. Sounds… good."

* * *

 **Hello! Sorry for not updating this story for a quite while.**

 **I also have some bad news (well, not exactly bad for me, but for those who like this story). I am going to start traveling next week and I will be gone roughly around a week or two. Sadly, that is enough amount of time for my summer vacation to end and I will be going back to school. This vacation is also something, which allows me to have a break from social media and I can't update outside my country. Using the internet would be too expensive. I could write on my laptop, but that won't be possible as well… My companions forbid me to bring it along (a.k.a. my parents).  
**

 **Anyways, I am glad I was able to work on this chapter and finally released it. I hope that my readers will be patient and have a nice time reading my other stories as well. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Softly, gently

**Guest (1): I know you wished for a quick update, so sorry. It took a while to get this together with other stories and real life. But hope you like this one and sorry for the wait.**

 **Random Guest: Don't worry about the swearing. Powerful language only adds to the fact how much you mean it. Thanks! And yes, this is a romantic story and Yunan and OC will eventually have that kind of a relationship. And I know how few Yunan related OC stories are out there and maybe that is why I wanted to do this in the first place. Have fun reading!**

 **Guest (2): You asked for Yunan's POV, right? Well, I have luckily planted one into this chapter :).**

 **DeLacus: Thank you for your support. I am honestly always worrying about how I write the characters of my story – not the OC ones. But I am glad that you like the Yunan I have been writing of.**

 **Guest (3): Don't worry! Eventually, all friends (or romantic partners) are protective of each other :). I certainly hope that I will succeed in making it seem natural, though.**

* * *

 **Please, don't murder me. How many months has it been since I updated this story? Now that I look at it, I realize how much neglect it has been suffering (crying). Anyway, old story short – school, life, no inspiration etc. Only recently did I pick myself up, sat down and started writing this chapter. This is actually good because exams are coming soon (crying, again) and I luckily managed to finish this chapter before all that has happened.**

 **Now, all apologizing is out of the way, so I sincerely wish you all still following loyal followers to enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Jessy is uncomfortable to the kind of level where the earth could swallow her up and she would thank it with her life. She has been sitting extremely still for what feels now like an hour, just staring around and then looking down at the ground. _There are,_ her green eyes look up to see two small children run past her while laughing, _so many people here._ As if making everything more overwhelming for her on purpose, a bunch of men sitting nearby her occupied area bark out in laughter, loudly.

It is so strange – not too long ago, Jessy was becoming a hermit in a house in the middle of the Great Rift. There has only been her and the magi there, in what is almost a suffocating silence and antisocial environment outside. Truthfully, Jessy hadn't thought about going out that hard. She was happy to stretch her legs and see the sun again, but… her hands are currently so slippery that wouldn't probably be able to hold a fork if she wanted to.

The fabric of the shirt the young woman is wearing is also not the ideal one if one were to sweat out of nowhere. There are definitely dark spots on the strangely greyish color in her armpits. The temperature of the day full of sun's shine is also making the air dry and hot.

Nobody is talking to her. They just keep on sending her glances.

"Dear girl," a raspy voice says kindly and Jessy tilts her head up to see an elderly woman smiling at her, "there is no need to be so tense."

The brunette can only reward her attempt of an encouragement with an awkward smile. This attempt hurts her cheeks. "Do… do you have some kind of party now, or?"

The old eyes blink. "No. This is pretty much how we always spend our meal times."

"You mean," Jessy trails off and looks around herself, "everyone from the village gathers like this?"

"Yes," she nods with a warm smile and also looks around as well. "After all, we are all family here. It would be strange to eat separately."

In the green eyes of a woman from a much modern world, this all looks bizarrely like from a cultural festival. The people – the Torran tribe – bring Native Americans into her mind, as well. It must be because of the paints on their faces, their houses, or just about their whole natural appearances. Not to mention, she can admit that at first, she had stared at the feathers attached to the circles around their heads. The thought makes Jessy smile, just a little bit. _It is more like a theme park, to be honest. James and Oliver would probably…_

That smile is wiped away from her face instantly. She nearly forgot that this place is not anywhere near her home. And yet here she is thinking of her step-siblings as if she could actually show them this. There is no doubt that they would be ecstatic, but just thinking about them makes Jessy's chest clench.

Not wanting to start a scene by crying, the brunette takes a piece of meat on her plate and starts chewing on it while watching the pattern of a carpet she is sitting on. It feels nice, but also so foreign to her. This is not how she is used on eating, much less without a roof on top of her head. Any second a bird could come and snatch their food, too.

"Waaah!" A scream nearly makes her choke on the food. "Someone! Help!"

A chorus of chuckles and laughs fills the area and everyone's attention is drawn to the male clad in green clothes. Yunan is clutching his staff, looking ready to cry as a horde of children is pestering him like a wall all around him. He looks more like a leaf trembling in the wind.

The sight makes Jessy snort and her shoulders start to shake. She covers her mouth, food nearly escaping from it. _I am going to choke again!_ Despite that thought, she chuckles. Yunan looks too comical for her not to have any amusement from seeing his distressed state.

Though, that delight fades, when she takes a note of how he really starts crying and beginning even louder. The children aren't even doing much to him – few are pulling on his long hair and others on his clothes, trying to drag him into different directions like a ragdoll. The smile is completely wiped off from Jessy's face and she looks at the old woman who stands up and stomps towards the magi and children. The kid's freeze, when the elder yells at them with a language unknown to the younger woman who has been left to sit alone.

Once Yunan is free from the children, he runs to the spot where his female companion is eating, looking every bit relieved as he can be. Many strands from his long braid have untangled, though, and are now sticking to different directions.

The magi sits down, backing away from the direction of the chattering children like they would run back to him and he should be ready to bolt.

Jessy smirks and mutters: "Serves you right for leaving me."

His glazed over eyes turn immediately to her and she stiffens, flush coloring her cheeks in embarrassment. _Right, his good hearing and all!_ In a second, she is idly playing with her food and looking away, preferring if he just forgot what she said.

"Are you still nervous?" He asks, and she stiffens further. This obvious reaction makes him chuckle. "Nobody is going to bite or throw stones at you, you know."

"It seems that she is a shy one, Yunan," the same old lady from before sits down, the unnecessary comment making the younger one feel more flustered.

The green-eyed woman just wants to disappear. She has not been able to come up with any decent topic to start a conversation with these people – the old woman is pretty much the only and probably the only willing person to even talk with her around here. In the anime – or more precisely the manga – it is a pretty solid fact how the Torran tribe members are towards the outsiders. They are hostile, but she was surprised by how at ease they have been with Yunan. _Or maybe it is because I look too suspicious?_ The thought sounds too ridiculous, but she is an outsider, so… _Yeah, they may not like me._

Jessy munches the food again, trying to get rid of the depression suddenly looming over her head. The Rukh is cheerful, compared to her. It flies carelessly around the village, the people who have smiles on their faces. There is no malice nor do the golden birds make any sort of movements indicating aggression.

Though, that all limits to the brunette who only has few simply fluttering near her shoulders. They sometimes touch her, fly away and come back again after what feels like minutes. It is like she is a momentary object of interest and then she is not even there. She already feels like a sore thumb – the kind that is black and throbbing and what someone wants to cut off – when sitting amongst the villagers, but even those things that are supposed to be invisible to others pick her out as something different. She had thought that there were many surrounding her back at Yunan's house, but it is nothing compared to how many there are flying wild out here.

She looks down at her hand holding the food. For a second, she does not see her hand there and only some kind of force holding the piece of meat up in the air. And thus, the woman wonders, if she is even truly here.

If the source of life in this place isn't there – in her, then… The food tastes dry in her mouth all of sudden.

"Oh, where are my manners!" The elder woman cuts of her deep thoughts by exclaiming. "My name is Taran. It is nice to meet you, Jessy. Now, tell me how you and Yunan here met. It is certainly an unusual sight to see him come here with someone – usually, he just spends most of his time in that shack of his. Honestly, I sometimes have no idea how he can live in such a dark place."

The brunette glances at the golden-haired man who chuckles lightly with a stiff face. It actually looks a bit hurt. "Please, do not insult my home."

Taran huffs and crosses her arms. "I certainly shall. Since when was the last time you even visited us? Not to mention had dinner with us? Truly Jessy, dear, how on earth did you come to meet this scatterbrain?"

Her throat tightens. For a moment, this short interacting between the magi and the elder woman had been entertaining, but now the attention is on her and she doesn't know what to say. She glances at Yunan, silently asking what she should do. He merely smiles back and her facial muscles twist for a second there. _It is okay… to tell her?_

"I," she starts, throat muscles tightening uncomfortably to form words, "was… injured and Yunan helped me."

Taran's eyebrows rise up to the hairline, deepening the wrinkles on the forehead. "Injured? What happened?"

Jessy shifts, lips thinning from the following question. Her eyes drop from Taran's warm brown ones to the ground uncertainly, trailing off. She almost wants to open up about those injuries she got, how and where she got them, almost. The vivid images in her head are keeping her lips glued together tightly and her hands clench from the same reason. The air is carefree and still so sunny that it's blinding, the members of the Torran tribe are chattering, eating and laughing, but Jessy can't feel those sensations anymore, the kinds any happy moment could bring. _What happened?_ Cold sweat goes down her entire back, more than once.

She doesn't like sitting on this spot anymore – _no more food._ Jessy's stomach clenches and her green eyes narrow at the bowl of fruits directly at her point of view. It is too hot; the ground is too hard, and she is sweaty. With the appetite lost – together with a voice – the young woman remains silent.

Jessy's isn't upset. On the contrary, she is thinking deeply, half-feeling how harshly she is frowning and twisting the fabric of her shirt's hem in her clenched grasp. The world blurs and she can image sitting on the front seat of a car again. Hands on a steering wheel, glancing at her father a few times and watching the road ahead. How could such a peaceful day – _just like this one_ – turn into a one living hell? Or was the day so peaceful after all? Nothing is touching her, but she feels as if her heart is being squeezed hard, as the bangs of her hair hide partially the side of her face.

In the end, she ends up picking an apple, stiffly. And without a word, bites down into it, leaving Taran's question hanging in the air.

* * *

She can feel Yunan's hesitant gaze on her but doesn't look up to meet it. That is probably the wisest action she has done thus far. For when they left the village, she had felt like an idiot. The young woman hadn't uttered a word, even when she received smiles from the other people. They may have warmed up to her presence for some weird reason – or they saw that she is a simple woman – but Jessy doesn't even feel happy from that.

There are hollowness and depression clearly written on her face and Jessy just knows it. Her chest clenches for what feels like the hundredth time when her eyes rise up to see an unfamiliar path and scenery.

Her head is heavy and so is her chest. It is like someone stuffed them with a bunch of rocks. A quiet sigh comes out of her mouth and her shoulders slump slightly. _What is wrong with me?_ Unconsciously, she squeezes a small brown package – a gift from Taran. Inside, there are clothes that she was given.

"You didn't like it here?" Yunan finally asks calmly.

"No that is not it," she says – rather too quickly – and then raises her eyes to the road. It isn't a pavement and the fact makes her frown. "They were… really nice."

The half-hearted words seem to make Yunan cheer up slightly, judging by his next words. "We could go to their festival tomorrow."

He is trying to be positive, he is trying to stay calm and optimistic – he could be forcing it, though. The last thing Jessy really needs now is to throw herself at a party she has no idea of. She just stiffens further from the thought and purses her lips. A vague recall of the passing by conversation between Yunan and Taran does pop into her head and so does the topic of a celebration, but that is mostly it.

Hesitantly, she opens her mouth. There has to be a way she can sound genuinely lost rather than annoyed and unwilling. No matter how blue she is feeling right now, Jessy wouldn't even consider parties back at home. Usually, she would only sit by the corner or sit generally with her friends chatting. Plus, she has never really seen anything grand or fun in those types of gatherings.

"I am not sure. I am not really good with… those kinds of things" is her lame answer.

"D-don't say that without trying," he says with a slight stumble on his tone. Green eyes look at him from the side to see that he is looking ahead with an uneasy expression on his face. At the moment she blinks, he also looks at her and a small smile forms on his face. "It won't do any good stay in the house all the time."

 _He is right._ Jessy does admit that she might as well as be alienating herself from the outside world. Although, she isn't from this place, to begin with, so she might as well as be an alien enough around here. Is there a real reason for her even being here? Just what…

"Didn't Taran mention something about you constantly staying in that hut of yours most the time?" She asks suddenly, eyes brightening a shade and sliding towards the magi who stiffens. Jessy can't help but chuckle at his stricken face.

"N-not you, too," he mumbles, the tip of his hat seeming to sink down with his shoulders. "My home is so warm and cozy and dark and looks so small and-"

Jessy chuckles again, a faint sound. "Alright, alright, I get it. You aren't an outdoor person."

 _He is not real._

It comes out of nowhere and the thought makes the laughter die in her throat. There is a glimmer of a smile slowly forming on the blue-eyed man's face, but he probably does not notice her swift change of mood. _No, he is real. Real flesh and blood._ Which reminds the brunette yet again that this is not a fantasy land, nor will she be waking up any time soon. So why is she laughing so lightheartedly? This situation isn't to be taken like this – this is serious. If there is no way back, then she will be stuck here. And like back at the village, Jessy's mouth dries from the thoughts forming in her head all of sudden. This time, almost nothing has seemed to trigger them.

Silently biting down on her lip and swallowing a lump in her throat, Jessy continues walking, eyes staring forward. This isn't what she could have ever imagined experiencing with such raw emotions – homesickness. It hurts; seeing the Torran tribe members together with their families was such a bitter experience.

The package in her hands can work as a comfort, for now, is what Jessy thinks as she presses it closer. It wrinkles at the same time her face muscles are forcibly relaxed. In the end, there is no other option for her. The young woman will have to wait – desperately, scared, confused – and see what will happen. _But, if Yunan can't do a thing, then…_

"…alright?"

Jessy looks at Yunan to see him looking at her questionably. She blinks and then wonders if he was asking about her current wellbeing. "Hm? Yeah."

A sudden smile spreads on his face as if her answer was enough to make his day better. "Here we go, then."

Green eyes have only a few seconds to blink before they widen to the size of plates.

Jessy can't feel the ground beneath her feet anymore. The solidness is gone, and her point of view is rising – the edge of the Great Rift's cliff is lowering before her. The wind blows against her back and then suddenly shifts when the woman's entire world starts spinning. It is like slowly rising on a rollercoaster and her heart nearly leaps out of her chest. The breath is caught in Jessy's throat when she looks down to see her feet dangling in the air. _W-what!?_ Dread fills her stomach and her face pales, she could faint right here and now and be happily oblivious to what is happening.

The Great Rift is now in her full view, no more just the edge and the skyline, but the deep darkness it has spread all over its grounds. There could be no better way to express it, than calling the whole thing one giant black hole. And Jessy is about to be swallowed. This time, her heart doesn't almost leap out of her ribcage – it stops.

From pure reflex, her arms start failing around, the package falls, and a pure scream of terror rips out of her throat. "Get me down! Get me down! Getmedowngetmedowngetmedown!"

"Jessy!" Yunan's voice is suddenly very close to her.

 _On the right!_ Without much of a thought, Jessy reaches out with tears nearly flowing out of her eyes. Her hands grab something – fabric – and use that to pull herself closer to the magi who lets out a surprised sound. The woman's fingers cling to him with everything she has got and then quickly wrap around his shoulders in desperation. _I am going to die!_

"P-put me down!"

"Eh?" He actually sounds surprised but does place one hand on her back. "Didn't you say you agree on flying back?"

Furiously, Jessy shakes her head, not caring if her hair is whipping his face. "N-no! I don't want to! Put me down! Please! Yunan! Transport! Transport us back! I am dying! I am going to die!"

"C-calm down. It's alright," Yunan says softly, despite the woman screaming near his ear.

His hand changes to the length of his entire arm wrapping around her back and her arms tighten around him in return. Jessy doesn't dare to open her eyes and buries her face into his shoulder, feeling how her entire body is trembling like a leaf. If there is one thing that is nearly as equal as the terror of the thought to live in another world, then it is the gravity of the heights.

Clinging to the only solid thing available, Jessy holds onto Yunan as her life depends on it. Though, she admits that it is his arm, which stays firmly around her, that calms the fear down a bit – the kind of amount you could find with a microscope. She can feel the strands from his long braid brushing against her face and nearly shrieks from the light sensation, thinking that it is some weird creature trying to scare her.

What feels like an eternity comes to an end when her feet touch the ground. They are jelly-like now, but a great flood of relief washes over the brunette and she lifts her head up to meet with a pair of blue eyes.

"You are alright, now," Yunan says with a reassuring smile. "We can go back with some other way. Don't cry, now."

 _Cry?_ Lifting her hand and separating herself from him, Jessy wipes her face, flushed. She staggers, though, and has to rely on the magi's support, when he reaches out to place his hands on her shoulders. She is grateful – both from him lowering them down to the ground and from not letting her fall just now.

"Thanks," she mumbles, but then shyly distances herself again.

Out of nowhere, a warm hand lands on top of her head, it strokes her locks softly in a calm manner. Green eyes rise up to see Yunan once again smiling warmly. And despite the slowly forming look of irritation forming on Jessy's face, he does not stop. Instead, his stroking grows fonder.

"There, there. That's a good girl."

Jessy frowns and steps back, her tranquility fading. She feels somewhat insulted and glares up at him. "I am not a child."

He tilts his head, a glimmer of mischief in those blue orbs. He laughs, the Rukh around him twittering without a care in the world and nearly covering his entire form with their smaller ones. Yunan is amused and the golden birds seem to catch that rather easily.

* * *

The words on the book are peculiar and she doesn't know how to truly begin translating them. This world's language is rather simple when you think about it. All Jessy has to do is to see a symbol and say it in her native language, in English. Though, the only problem she is currently having is knowing what each symbol is. _This is like what? Japanese? Chinese?_ She has no idea what to think anymore.

"The world," she starts slowly, finger trailing against the patterns of the letters, "was – something – red and – something – bright with… something."

Frustrated, Jessy scribbles the unknown symbols down to the paper and scratches those that she doesn't get right. By now, she has over three pages of used paper and the number would grow without a doubt. The book she is reading isn't even thick and barely average, but this is how much progress she has been making. There is an atmosphere of schooling inside the small library room and it makes her think back to her school years almost every few minutes.

The door opens just as she is about to close the book. Yunan steps in with a tray and a steaming cup on it. "How is it?"

Jessy almost wants to lie but decides to shake her head and close the book. She has given up. "I understand some of it but look at the list I got."

Blue eyes glance towards the table with papers full of scribbles, before turning back to the brooding woman. Her sour expression does not affect him, though, and soon he sits down with the tea on the opposite side of the table. Despite him acting like there is nothing wrong, Jessy feels slight guilt for outright telling him how poorly she has progressed.

Looking down at her hands, the young woman leans back and bites her inner cheek thoughtfully. Though, compared to how she was at the beginning, this is an improvement. She could barely grasp the basic characters a week ago, but with nothing else to do in this house, Jessy has had some time in her hands. To put it frankly, she has been too bored for the past few days and somewhat misses watching tv and browsing through social media.

Yunan reaches out to take a few papers she has written on and his eyes scan each and every word. "This," he points at the first one she wrote, "is a character for 'peace'."

Jessy takes the paper back and writes the word below the character in English. "What about this other one?"

"That is another character for a 'woman', but in a politer way. For example, you meet a woman from a wealthy household and have to address her appropriately."

 _Ojousan?_ That is the first word that pops into Jessy's head. She writes it quickly down at well. "I see."

She waits for him to continue giving her answers to the characters, but when nothing comes in a while she looks up to see him staring at the writings she has done. Yunan's blue eyes are curious, very much so that he seems to be leaning over to get a better look. "Your world's writing style is very interesting. How do you use it?"

There is a new silence in the room. Jessy hadn't expected him to suddenly ask such a thing but then remembers that to him her home is just as alien as this place is to her. Thinking briefly of this short fact gives her some superiority confidence – finally, there is something that even Yunan is puzzled over.

A bit excited and nervous, Jessy smiles. "Well, h-how do I put this? We write according to… the sounds we make?" Her face flushes from the pathetic attempt of explaining. "I-in my world, we have something called alphabet. It is not like the symbols you have been trying to teach me, but rather a single letter or a symbol is a sound that we have to pronounce… F-for example, my name 'Jessy' has these alphabets – letters – in it."

As she starts writing with a flush on her cheeks, Jessy manages to glance up at Yunan to see him staring at her work intently. He has a slight frown on his face – a slight and barely noticeable one under the brim of that large green hat. He is truly interested in learning about her world's writing style.

 _Better not screw this up, then._

"The first letter is j and it will be connected with the next letter of my name which is e. These will produce a sound 'je'."

"And the rest?" The magician asks curiously, eyes not straying from the paper even for a second.

"These two curves are for the 's' sound and this is y. And that is how the last sound of my name is made – S. S. Y."

"'Ssy'," Yunan says softly and then looks up at her. There is yet again a glimmer in those blue irises and they are looking at her with bright excitement. "Jessy, could you show how my name is written, _please_?"

This might as well as be the first time that she has seen him so enthusiastic about something. Truthfully, they have not known each other that long, but through every hectic thing – emotion tantrums she has caused – this reaction is the first one she has seen. Yunan has a tendency to act or look like an innocent child, but now he is practically begging her.

Seeing that a simple thing such as alphabet made him so cheerful makes her feel lighthearted as well. It makes her feel as if she knows more than he. But at the same time, it also gets rid all of the negative stuff in her head and allows her to feel giddy. In the past, she would have merely dreamed of this moment. About when she could teach magi – it is rather astonishing when you think about it. Yunan has seen more than she has, even died and come back to live in a new body over and over again. He has been to different places while she has mostly stayed back at home and city. Honestly, she should have nothing that she could teach the golden-haired man.

Still smiling and feeling quite happy, the young woman starts teaching the centuries-old magi. And she doesn't think of what that might transpire, she doesn't even let the negative thoughts mull her head.

* * *

She is now alone in the small library, drinking down the homemade tea and savoring the somewhat bitter taste of it. Jessy doesn't mind it. Any kind of sweet taste would without a doubt send her into a dream world and she couldn't have that. Though, even now, her eyelids are struggling to stay up and not block her vision.

The young woman is still trying to read the book she has been given, without any real and satisfying results. The symbols look more like useless curves, now.

The whole thing closes, as Jessy stands up with a sight and pops few bones in the process. There should be other things to read in this place rather than this. It is supposedly one of the easiest ones, according to Yunan. But she is really not getting into it. There seems to be almost no substance in the tale – it is either that or how slowly she is going forward in it with her extremely sluggish reading pace.

However, despite not being a national library or anything major, this space still contains a vast number of books and scrolls. So, when Jessy stands before the first shelf, she is not quite sure what to pick. It is slightly funny – weeks ago Jessy couldn't have cared less about reading and here she is now.

The names of the books she picks up are mostly things she can't understand. The characters aren't familiar in any way nor can she be that sure she gets them right.

 _Maybe I should…_ Her thoughts are cut off by one of the golden Rukh landing on an open page. Its wings twitch, but it doesn't move away, which makes Jessy raise an eyebrow. She almost wants to shoo it away with her hand – like a bug – but refrains from doing so. _Does it want something?_ She nearly laughs a second after that thought. _Yeah, right._

"If you want to hang out, then help me pick a book, please," she says out of fun and places the thing down. The small bird has not yet moved, but she turns away and starts looking for something else.

Her hand has not skimmed over three books when there is a loud thud sound. Jessy jumps and turns around in a rush, only to see a book laying on the ground and open. A bunch of Rukh birds is flying around it and the pages get turned. It stops only at the first page and then the golden birds scatter everywhere as they had never even been near the object.

Confused – more like shocked – Jessy quickly crouches down and picks the book up. It doesn't seem to be anything special, though. A plain brown cover and kept together by a bunch of red strings on the side. The pages are white, so it must not be that old of a thing. Which is surprising, considering that all the others she has seen thus far are like that. Though, the minute she brings it closer there is that bitter smell of an old piece of a book like any other one around her.

Looking up at the Rukh confusedly, Jessy gets no answers from the birds. They have returned back to their roles and are now simply twittering around the place. And finally, they almost completely fade somewhere, leaving barely a few to linger in front of Jessy.

She frowns and looks back down at the book and its first page. _Coincidence?_ The text has been written down with a rather small font, so she has to actually squint her eyes. The words are barely evident to her, though. And put it plainly, this book is no better than the one she was trying to read it before. If the Rukh really wanted to help her pick a book, she would have expected a better one. At this rate, even a book meant for one-year-olds could do.

Though, the first few lines have some familiar words. _Let's see,_ Jessy traces her finger over them.

"Long ago… the world was in," she mumbles under her breath.

However, she doesn't get to continue, when the door is slammed wide open and she nearly drops the book, heart pounding from shock. Whirling around, Jessy sees Yunan standing there with wide blue eyes. With his mouth half-open and hands clutching the sides of the door, the magi looks unstable and a bit taken aback. Although, the latter reaction is what the brunette is wearing on her face.

The magi's shoulders are rising up and down heavily – further clearing the obvious distress on his demeanor. His distressed gaze softens, though, when he notices Jessy simply standing extremely still, like a frozen rock. She can only imagine how startled she looks in this situation, but her mouth has formed into a thin line and she stares at the magi with a dumbfounded expression. He wouldn't just barge in here like that without a reason and seeing in this state… it makes her feel slightly worried.

Neither of the two speak, until the blond-man lets out a somewhat of an uncomfortable laugh and rubs the back of his head. "S-sorry. Did I scare you?"

She clutches the book closer, staring back at him just as widely. Without any sign of her heartbeat slowing down, she has truly no idea how to react to his unexpected appearance and now to his usual attitude.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Is finally what she ends up with and relaxes a bit.

He steps into the room calmly – there is a shift in the atmosphere – and smiles at her. There is a moment lasting pause, but then he says: "Yes. I thought I heard a thud and feared that you might have fallen or worse. Are you alright?"

"…Yes," she says in return and lifts up the book for him to see. "This only fell."

"I see. That is good – oh! Have you finished your tea, already?" He suddenly asks, eyes staring at the still steaming cup left on the table. "Do you perhaps wish to eat some snacks as well?"

Jessy actually ponders this for a second, her mind being out of nowhere being led by her stomach. She nods. "Yes, thank you."

Then, she watches in awe as food starts appearing from thin air. Small cookies, grapes and more tea in a teapot float above the ground and her head out of thin white smokescreen that fades as soon as it appears. The objects continue floating and then land softly on the table where Yunan is already seated and waiting for her with a smile, like the confusing moment a few minutes ago hadn't even happened. He beckons her to join him as soon as their eyes lock.

The book is still held firmly across her chest. It is rather thin compared to the others she has been holding, but it also weighs a lot less than those others. So, it slides back into the shelf easily, when she places it there and walks to the table.

However, there is one thing bothering her mind. And it doesn't leave from the taste of sweets. Jessy keeps on looking up at Yunan as she sips her tea but does not open her mouth. _He has an excellent hearing, so why did he mistake a book falling to a person being in trouble?_

* * *

He is hesitant – it's deadly silent on the other side of the door. A few minutes ago, he could still hear movements in his house, but now there is nothing but silence. Though, there is still a sound of soft heartbeat reaching his ears along with equally soft and slow breathing. _She's asleep._

Without making a sound with his leather boots, the golden-haired man reaches out to the handle and creaks the door open carefully. The room is pitch black, but with the Rukh and the light shining from behind him, Yunan is able to distinguish the furniture and the bed on the other side of the room. A sleeping figure – Jessy – is continuing her dreaming without any indication that someone has entered.

He makes his way to her, the Rukh swirling around him and lighting his way as he does. He does not go all the way, though, and stops just a few feet away. The light of the golden birds isn't too great, but it certainly would be bright enough to wake the sleeping woman, if he were to come too close.

Briefly, his blue eyes scan over Jessy's half-covered face and the way she is sleeping with her hands hugging the pillow. She looks comfortable if you don't look at the way her eyes are moving rapidly behind the eyelids and the way her facial muscles seem a bit tense that is. A low groan escapes from her, which makes Yunan tense with anticipation that she might start waking up, but when she merely rolls to her back, he lets out a quiet sigh.

The rapid movement behind eyelids hasn't ceased and Yunan walks closer until his hand is floating above her face. He might do this quick or she might wake from the sound the Rukh is making.

A light glow from his palm illuminates the darkroom just as softly as the golden birds. It shines few seconds and then fades – the spell has been cast. And when Yunan retreats his hand, he can see how Jessy's features have relaxed significantly.

A small smile comes to his lips from seeing her soundly sleeping face. Whatever nightmare it was, it is now gone.

 _I am sorry._

He takes a book out of his robes and places it on a small stand next to the bed. Right near it, the sleeping woman's lays limply on the mattress, not even twitching. Naturally, his eyes trail with it back to her face – the pillow is also laying limply, but on her chest like an armor. He knows that she would look weaker and more defenseless without it, even if that sound a bit like exasperating.

 _You must be suffering._

The golden birds fly past her face, small pecks of light increasing Jessy's features. They are soft, but the magi remembers them to be even softer from the first day. She has lost a bit weight and he sees it as a constant reminder of her situation every day – barely eating, sometimes staring off into space and falling silent.

He wonders, if she is still grasping the gravity of the circumstances, she is in. When visiting the Torran tribe, the whole thing was intended to make her feel better.

It has ended up with her resisting the idea of going out.

The smile is gone from Yunan's face and he can only stare a few more seconds, before walking out of the room just as quietly as he had come.

* * *

There hasn't been any rain for weeks, but that doesn't bother the citizen of Reim that much. In fact, even now, they are laughing and chattering throughout the whole city. The streets are filled with people selling their goods from fabrics to food. Some, though, are drinking somewhere merrily and raising their mugs high in the air. Children are running and laughing together with adults. Nothing seems to be amiss. The white buildings reflect the shell of this bright kingdom, showing no such thing as impurity whatsoever. And all are being watched by a single figure standing near the edge of the balcony, alone, long hair shining against the light of the sun.

Scheherazade's blue eyes are half-open, not showing anything on her blank face. Yet, there seems to be a spark of some sort in her orbs as she keeps gazing down at her people, her home, her kingdom that she spent building over the years. It has indeed flourished well. The smells, noises, and the very air can tell her that much.

However, her gaze shifts from the city below to the side. She isn't exactly looking over her shoulder, but she doesn't have to. She can already guess who is approaching her from the sound of metal and footsteps. No matter how much practice, nobody can walk too quietly without the golden armor from giving them away.

Not bothered by this at all, the priestess of the Reim looks back forward and over the walls of the city. She is trying to focus on something, trying to see something behind the landscape of her kingdom. Though, it proves to be impossible, so she focuses her clear gaze on the golden birds. They are fluttering around her, nothing unusual. But…

"Lady Scheherazade."

She finally acknowledges the new presence by turning her head. "Muu, you have returned."

The warrior in gold and red kneels with his fist against his chest. "I have nothing to report, my lady. The borders are without a doubt guarded and secure, like always."

"…That is good," she lets out a very faint sigh. "What of the city's security?"

"They have also been thoroughly checked, but nothing important has risen to be a concern. Rest assured, my lady," he finishes the report and stands up, red eyes looking at the back of the golden head. "Has something made you uneasy for these kinds of orders becoming necessary?"

She closes her large eyes for a while, listening to the sounds and feeling the dry wind against her cheek. The Rukh chirps, drawing her eyes open and directing their line of sight towards the borders. Like always, she doesn't show much on her expression, but in the end, lowers her eyes. Honestly, she is a bit loss what to say, not that she would ever want to admit that.

Should she tell her worries to one of her most loyal subordinates, or let her thoughts mull together in her head in silence? No matter what she would choose out of the two of these options, the outcome wouldn't change. She herself isn't even sure what it is that has caused this kind of uneasiness in her.

"Something has changed."

"Pardon?" Muu asks, confusion clear on his tone.

Scheherazade closes her eyes patiently and turns around. Her long dress and hair wraps around her like a cloth before settling back down and following her movements. She moves past the taller man and away from the balcony's end. Her golden staff clacks against the shiny tiles on the ground.

Muu stares after her for a few seconds, before straightening up and following dutifully. She would explain later and that she does as soon as the two of them are inside.

The small woman in a child-like body stays tightlipped, though. She barely makes any sound, except with her golden staff that she keeps on clicking against the stone ground. It seems to be the only sound echoing across the hallway – there are barely any others in the wing they are walking through. That should make her easier to talk off whatever is weighing her mind, but it the silence seems to only make her sink deeper into her own mind. Her hold on the staff only increases from them.

"I have… felt something," she starts softly. "Yesterday evening, I felt a disturbance."

She can imagine the warrior behind her raising up his guard and narrowing his eyes. "Is it a bad omen?"

She shakes her head, blue eyes clouded by thoughts only she knows of. "I am not entirely sure. The shift gave no sign of good or evil intent."

Muu's facial muscles twitch. The small change is barely noticeable, but his eyes harden. "Should we tighten our security?"

The two pass a hallway where the servants make a way for them. They all back away to the sides, head lowered in respect. Scheherazade and Muu do not acknowledge this act, for it is part of the usual. Instead, they walk further into the building where prying ears and eyes can be kept at a distance. The small woman – or a child in physical form – keeps her gaze forward and does not look away. Unconsciously, her small, somewhat fragile hand tightens around the staff and her face hardens a tad bit…

But then, her features smoothen, and she shakes her head.

Muu blinks, his face also softening from the act. He stares at her, but she does not look back at him. There is a silent message between them, one that indicates they will speak later.

The leader of the Fanalis' corps drops the subject and continues walking in a comfortable silence. Though, he is not sure, whether this phenomenon the ladyship has felt is a danger and something he should shield her from. Nor is he sure, if his eyes have turned into cold and hard stone while he has been too deep in thoughts. The question will keep him bothered for a while, at least.

* * *

Extravagant silks, golden hair ornaments with colorful stones, perfumes and ointments from different parts of the continent, fresh fruits in bowls and flowers in decorated vases, patterned seats and frames of the doors – this is a list of things that could describe the room. Little light has barely been able to get in, though. So, the flowers have mostly withered away, and their dry and brownish petals have been left on the table or on the ground. The room's heavy and dry air must be the result of the sweet stench that has covered it for days. It is no wonder that the flowers aren't blooming. One would think that the one who received them as gifts would also want to take care of them.

The room has been awfully silent for a while and barely any sound comes from the outside garden. Though bird chirps once, but then flies over the walls and silence falls down into the area again. It is like the very nature is avoiding entering the grounds. And there are also no people moving along the porch and the hallways. The silence becomes almost crushing after it has been continuing more than a little while – which is ten minutes.

Suddenly, pale blue eyes crack open and a woman sits upon a bed. Her hair is tousled and quite unkept, to be honest. Still, the flaws of her dark locks fade, when you look at her fair and cream white face. It doesn't belong to a young person, but it certainly doesn't indicate her being old. She has aged enough to still look as she does if that is how you could properly describe it.

Her eyes slide down to her side to see a form laying there in a deep sleep. Her expression doesn't change, but her eyes do darken, and she turns her head away from the man. He isn't that much older than her but does look like it. Maybe it has to do with her make-up and lotions she uses on a daily basis.

Keeping silent, the woman stands up from the bed and grabs her robes. They are smooth and smell like overly sweet flowers. The smell of the room has obviously been absorbed by the fabric. She doesn't mind, though. She has already become more than used to this stench. Also, she is getting a bit cold with nothing to wear.

Even with garments and layers covering her now, the woman glides her way across the large room and past all the obstacles easily. Not a hint of clumsiness is present on her graceful posture nor does she make almost any sounds while walking. And when she opens a door – letting the fresher air in – the woman is careful not to be loud. Though, it is doubtable that the man in the bed would wake up from closing the door after her.

This night certainly had been… different, if you could call it that. She doesn't quite remember when was the last time she didn't mind that man's presence in bed. Well, the room is his, after all. So, she should be saying that she didn't mind being in his room.

After all, the dark-haired woman is in a good mood this morning.

All of sudden, a man wearing a white fabric over his face appears from behind a corner. She isn't surprised, she had already sensed his presence.

He puts his hands together in front of himself in respect and lowers his head. "Lady Gyokuen."

She doesn't say anything but smiles mutely.

"Unfortunately, we have not been able to find it."

 _That_ sours her mood a bit, and she looks towards the garden with a thoughtful expression. "Really? I am certain that I felt it, though."

The masked figure lowers his head further. "I sincerely apologize."

"Of course, you do," she muses and then faces the man again. The long sleeves of her robe slide down her arm when she reaches out towards a small bird held in a golden cage. It is small and brown and twittering without a care in the world. "In any case, how are the plans coming along?"

"Very well. We have not been faced with any sort of difficulties. Not to mention," the humble tone takes a turn to something more sinister, "another dark spot has been progressing quite well."

The bird is now in Gyokuen's hand, its small muscles and limbs wriggling insignificantly in her hold. She can barely feel any form of a struggle coming from it – _poor thing._ A small smile on her face seems to widen a bit from the corners. She hums and then starts stroking the small head with her index finger. "But… I was really looking forward to finding _it_."

The man's head twists up a bit and though it is not visible, he is looking up at the woman who suddenly turns her back to him by walking further into the room.

"Do you have any idea what _it_ could do?" She asks, voice hushed. Where her feet are taking her, there is the darkest part of this space. The little bird in her grip hasn't stopped singing, but it is clear that it is screaming for help, now. The small sound seems to make her chuckle and soon she has covered its head with her other hand. A sharp end of a peak is poking her skin under it. "Imagine what we could achieve."

Her voice takes a high-pitched turn, bathing in what sounds like a trance. The hands covering the struggling bird tighten and she brings her closed hands closer almost in a pray-like manner. Her eyes shine in the dark, glimmering with unknown emotion as her hands tremble from the pressure she puts on them.

"We must hurry," she whispers.

The dark-haired woman is not sure whether she can feel a small heartbeat of the bird anymore.

* * *

"Hm?" Wide blue eyes look up towards the sky in a questionable manner. They blink a few times in a dream-like haze and then settle on staring at a random drifting cloud. Aladdin has woken up from his nap, but it still feels as if he is dreaming.

Slowly, the small boy sits up and stares forward at the road. He has been sleeping on a wagon and now he can see a town further away. He rubs his eyes tiredly but winces from feeling his slightly reddish skin. _It's morning already?_

The horse pulling the wagons puffs out some air and shakes it's made. The carriage sways on a bumpy road, the load of hay stacked on it nearly falling down to the ground. The little boy sways with it, completely at ease. His long blue braid is swinging along with the golden flute hanging from his neck and he grabs the said object with his hand, clutching it near to his chest.

"Hey, boy," the one driving the wagon – an elderly man with a bushy beard – calls out and gains Aladdin's attention, "is everything alright? You look a bit pale."

He blinks and then points at the town. "How long do we have to go to get there, mister?"

The old man chuckles. "Only a few minutes, young man. Are you in a hurry?"

"No," the blue-haired boy answer and grips the flute even tighter. He looks down at it and strokes the carved star symbol on its smooth surface. "I guess I feel… restless?"

"First time traveling alone? Poor thing. I can't imagine what it would be like for a child like yourself," the owner of the carriage sighs sadly, making it sound as if he was sorry for it.

However, contrary to how he is expecting the child to react, Aladdin smiles and lets out a chuckle. His small hand loosens its grip on the flute and he lays back down. _I am not alone._ The sun's glaring light does nothing to make the smile drop and it only widens from feeling the heat on his skin. Without even looking, he knows that the symbol on the instrument is glowing.

"Mister, you are really nice," he says softly and closes his eyes. The magi does not feel sleepy anymore, but he is thinking deeply. The muscles on the corner of his eyes wrinkle, when he hears the loud twittering of the strange golden creatures. He doesn't know or really understands what they are, nor what they want and if they can understand him, but he kind of likes the sound they are making. It only adds to the mystery and enchantment of this journey of his.

Aladdin touches his chest, feeling how his own heartbeat drums against his ribcage softly. _I wonder…_ he opens his eyes, the clear blue sky's color mixing together with his darker orbs, _what was that feeling I got yesterday?_

The wagon shakes on a rather bumpy road all of sudden, snapping the boy out of his musing. A laugh bubbles out of his chest, as he holds onto the railing and watches few strands of golden hay fall down to the ground below. They create a path and from afar he can see how those small bundles look like a swarm of golden birds.

 _Oh well. It was probably nothing._

His smile widens into a grin full of teeth.

* * *

 **Thank you and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stars

**Ignis76: Thank you for liking my previous chapter and asking for me. Honestly, I feel a bit bad for the slow updates and so on, but I am also happy that I got to finish this new chapter before the end of this year. Enjoy reading it!**

 **Guest(1): Yeah, don't worry about Yunan's POV. You will be reading this story from his point of view again ;).**

 **DeLacus: Yeah, those "dreaded exams" are long over, but here is the new chapter! And I know: Aladdin is so** _ **freaking**_ **adorable. And of course, since he is part of the series, I am writing this Fanfiction from, then he will surely come around in the future. Until then, I hope that you will like this chapter.**

 **Guest(2): Hmm… to answer your question: "Who knows?" :). It will be a mystery for a while at least, so better stick around and continue reading this story if you want to really find out. Thank you for your comment.**

 **xFallenDemonx: You have no idea when you say how you have noticed the change in my writing style. Even when I wrote this chapter and read the original book, I am cringing from my grammar, the way the story moved in 'Because of Fate'… I have no idea why some are happy that I didn't destroy it (you included) but thank you. It makes the old me very happy. Hope that you will continue reading this new version and come to like it even more.**

* * *

When she cracks her green eyes open, the eyelids close almost immediately. Not because the room is too bright from a single candle that has flickered a small flame the very second, she stirs, but because how dry her eyes feel and how tired she still is. The rest of her body is heavy compared and Jessy lets out a quiet moan under her breath from the stiffness. Her body is wrapped around a blanket, her hands holding onto a pillow and serving as an extra cushion – they feel stiff as well.

 _It's warm._ She buries her head deeper into the softness and stays there for what feels like an extra hour. Then, her eyes snap wide open and she looks up at the ceiling in what seems like puzzlement. _What was I doing, again?_

A bit grudgingly, the brunette sits up and groans as her muscles cry out in protest. She is still tired as if the hours she has spent in this bed have only been few in numbers. The movement of trying to fully wake up does nothing to make her feel better, but as usual, the scarce flock of Rukh around the room doesn't seem to care about her mood.

In fact, they are much too chirpy compared to her and the chirping becomes too obvious to young woman's ears as she continues sitting still.

Jessy looks towards the candle which is clearly influenced by magic to suddenly lift up out of nowhere. However, it is the object next to it that piques her interest. _The book._

She reaches out and takes one look at it – it's the same one she had been trying to read in the small library. Her green eyes look at the Rukh and she raises an eyebrow as if asking them a question: 'did you do it?', but then shakes her head and lays the book down to her bed and stretches her arms.

 _It must have been Yunan._

The dryness of her eyes starts becoming too obvious and she reaches out to rub them. The reason for their condition is obvious after a while – _I was crying again._

* * *

The first smell that hits her is spicy with the bitterness of alcohol. Despite it being dark and more stars than anyone could count are present in the sky with their weak lights, the whole area is bright with torches of fire and colorful paint smeared across everyone's faces. There are once again children running around the place, feathers waving in the wind on top of their heads.

Looking down at herself, Jessy can't help, but feel plain and different at the same time. The clothes that Taran had given her consists of one single piece dress that reaches her knees. There is a brownish belt braided out what seems like wheat and it clashes with the white of the fabric – _very girlish._ She is only glad that she got matching pants underneath and that reach her ankles.

Feeling once again a bit like a sore thumb, green eyes slide with silent desperation towards her companion. Her attention has turned on him just in time to see blue eyes squint and shadow themselves with the rim of the long hat from the flames flickering near them.

At least he is just as uncomfortable as she is.

As if sensing the awkward pair entering the village only now, Taran appears amongst the crowd of people carrying more food down to the carpets spread across the village's grounds. Her eyes lit up from spotting Jessy and Yunan.

The brunette also feels a bit relieved to see the older woman, especially when she knows nobody else from this tribe – Jessy decides to give her a small, uncomfortable smile in a welcoming manner.

"I am so happy that you two could make it! The celebration started a little while ago, but you were nowhere in sight!" The laugh out of her is loud, more like a bark. And without hesitation, she opens her arms and embraces the younger woman.

Jessy stiffens immediately, not expecting such a sudden contact. Compared to how the other Torran tribe members keep their distance, Taran has now broken all of those walls towards an outsider like her – at least the said outsider's fears, that is. Still, that does not make her feel less tense. _R-right, I have to hug her back… right?_

Not knowing how different the culture is, the brunette can only wrap her arms around the older woman softly. She thinks it is the right thing to do.

When Taran pulls away, her eyes immediately look at the clothes. "I must say, they look pretty good. The size isn't too small, is it?"

"No, it fits rather well," Jessy says and also let's go of the thin shoulders, surprised how natural she manages to sound. Her eyes wander around the feastings. "It's rather a big… party."

This makes the greying woman laugh again. "Isn't it? You should be around when we have others from the neighboring villages visiting us. Yunan was certainly nearly toppled over that time, I tell you!"

The blond next to Jessy let's out a strange noise in the back of his throat and rubs his head awkwardly. "P-please, don't try teasing me."

"I don't get to do this often, with how little you come and see us," Taran huffs, but then smiles again and gestures towards one of the carpets put down behind her. "Enough of this standing around. Come and join us. Oh, Jessy dear, you absolutely have to meet the rest of my family!"

She means well, but considering how everyone seems to avoid her, Jessy feels dishearten from the suggestion. And it becomes more like a reality when the old woman takes a rather firm hold on her arm and starts pulling her along – another unexpected move, but one that she has to go along with. Not knowing what else to do, though, she sends a look towards Yunan.

The blue-eyed magi gives her a smile and follows after the two with spring in his steps. Despite knowing that he is probably uncomfortable with the bright lights and so much space – this isn't a dark or cramped space we are talking about, after all – he looks the most relaxed.

The very second Taran seats them, Jessy feels how her heart is picking up its space. There are pairs of eyes staring at her now in a curious manner.

"Yunan, it has been a while," an old man nods towards the blond who sits down next to his woman companion. His thin arms are crossed over his chest, but there is a smoke pipe peeking out from his mouth – smoke rises the second he speaks. "Sure, took you lon' enough. The last time we gave you an invitation was two years ago."

"Now, _Kohan,"_ Taran's has an edge on her tone, when she sits down next to the man and wraps her arm around his, "no need to start scolding him, yet. Especially, when he has brought a guest – you don't want to leave a bad first impression, now do you?"

The man – Kohan – lets out a huff, much like the older woman had a minute ago. However, his eyes dart to Jessy who sits with lips drawn on a firm line. "So, your name is Hessy?"

The brunette's face twitches in a stupefying manner and she feels dumbfounded from hearing the ridiculous guess. Her mouth opens, but a stifled chuckle gains her attention and she glances to the side to see Yunan's lip twitching. _Why you little…_

Twisting her face rather forcefully into a neutral mask, Jessy takes in a deep breath. She feels irritation from so many factors that she can't believe how calmly she can sit still here. There are many people around, strangers and now she is also seated amongst them – the young woman feels stressed.

She decides to shake her head. "No, my name – "

"Her name is _Jessy_ , dear," Taran beads her to it and once again uses that tight tone, before snatching the pipe from his mouth, "and stop smoking that thing with me near! You know how I can't stand the smell!"

"Well, excuse me, your majesty," Kohan snaps back and tries to reach out to the pipe without avail, "but the last time I looked, there are plenty of seats to go around."

The grey-haired woman's jaw drops, before clicking shut. "Why you ungrateful old – "

"I am very sorry about them," a new voice interrupts Jessy from hearing a blossoming argument forming between the elderly couple and she turns her head to see another woman – younger than Taran, but older than the brunette. "Hello, I am Hana – those two are my parents."

Jessy takes note how there seems to be something aching to an accent on her tone but ignores it. "Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you. I am Jessy."

"Yes, mother has told me about you," the corners of the Torran woman's wrinkle, giving more of Jessy's attention to her brown eyes. "Don't worry. It has been nothing bad. Mostly how shocked she was about Yunan bringing you here."

This is yet another thing that is unexpected. The green-eyed woman hadn't thought that anyone but Taran would look and talk with her like this. However, she does smile, despite the surprise.

Her silent smile does nothing to break the pleasant atmosphere and Hana actually reaches out to take a bowl of fruits from the center before holding it out to her. "Here, help yourself – oh!"

The very second Jessy has her own hands on the bowl, the other woman seems to freeze both from her visible body language and the sound of her staggered voice. Brown eyes slide from green ones down to her lap and so does Jessy's own gaze. What she sees is a child sprawled on the older woman's lap, her wide brown eyes are looking up at Hana what seems to be a praying manner.

"Kana."

The child blinks and then looks at the slightly paler woman sitting still while lost from the kid's sudden appearance. The little girl immediately looks away, when their eyes meet and then looks back up at Hana.

Kana opens her mouth, but the words flowing out of her are foreign, and spoken in a completely different language.

Jessy's eyes widen. _W-what…?_

When Hana lets out a sigh, she looks at the other woman but lets her jaw drop slightly when she too starts speaking in the strange language that the little girl has used. Whatever she says, it brightens the child's face and she soon is scrambling out of her lap and running off to somewhere on the side.

"That was my daughter, Kana," Hana says brightly after the girl is out of sight. "Sorry about my family, again. She just thought I was giving away her share and got a bit fuzzy… Yunan, what are you doing?"

Jessy has almost forgotten her companion's existence, but the mention of his name makes her turn around to see that he has curled up into a ball and is hiding under his huge hat. The end of his long braid is peeking out from under the shadow, but the magi's entire face is hidden away, his hands curled to his side. He doesn't even acknowledge the calling from Hana or seems to care how the two women are now openly staring at him.

Though, the youngest woman takes note how he seems to be slightly trembling. Beginning to worry, she reaches out and lets her hand hover above his shoulder unsurely. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about him," Taran calls out from the other end of their shared carpet. When Jessy looks at her, Kohan is gone, but the older woman is once again smiling gently. And for a second, she is the perfect image of her own daughter. "My little grandchild and her friends just scared him the last time they saw Yunan here wandering around the village. Who knew that they would be so fascinated by his hair? Haha!"

At the end of her short explanation, Yunan flinches from the sound of her laughter and peeks carefully from under the rim of his hat. He looks a bit shaken and there are tears welling up in his eyes.

Jessy has seen him cry once before because of children that gave him a scare – it happened not so long ago. But seeing this pattern again, makes it seem ridiculous in her eyes. _For goodness sake, he is a grown-up man!_ She is conflicted what to do now, there is no pity inside her chest nor does she feel sympathy. In anime or manga, Yunan has really large eyes, unnaturally so. But here, in reality, they have the shape of any normal human eye – she thinks of almond or slightly round – and crying on them looks downright pitiful. Not to mention there are people staring and chuckling under their breaths.

Sure, she has been crying as well, a lot compared to him ever since being stuck in his house. But not from any kind of minor reason. What is so scary about children, anyway?

Flushing a bit from feeling this kind of humiliation, Jessy reaches out again and pats the magi awkwardly on the shoulder.

"N-now, Yunan," she tries coaxingly, the words coming out of her mouth uncomfortable, "the little girl is gone, now."

Hana chuckles next to her. "My, my. I am sorry, Yunan if my child has left such a horrible image."

"It's fine, Hana. He needs some scare in his life, for once," Taran says with an amused smile.

 _At least they are having fun,_ the brunette lets out a quiet sigh, wondering if coming here was really such a good idea. Here she can only sit and eat and watch the blond man cover away from the kids that literally run past him and her every few minutes.

Suddenly, as if to make things worse, Kohan returns and sits rather loudly down with a gruff noise. He doesn't look any more pleased than minutes ago when Jessy last saw him arguing with his wife. The wrinkles on his face make the older man seem much greater in years compared to the woman next to him and it only adds to the roughness of his looks. Just like his wife and daughter, there are blue lines painted on his face, but they seem uneven given the rough terrain of his facial features.

Hana has definitely inherited more from her mother.

"So," the old man starts and looks at stiff Jessy for the second time tonight, "where exactly are you from?"

"Dear!" Taran looks mortified that he has even opened his mouth, to begin with. "Do not be so rude! Let the poor girl breathe. God knows she needs it after everything she has gone through."

She is glad that the brown-eyed elder is trying to defend her and distract them all from the subject, but at the same time, she lodges a knife into her chest. Taran does not know anything else, but that Jessy had been injured when Yunan found her. Not even the said long-haired man knows the details of what had happened before the discovery, and his current charge doubts explaining will make understanding much easier.

A bitter and dry taste fills Jessy's mouth. She wasn't especially hungry, to begin with, but now she definitely won't be taking a single bite from the food on the plate she has been given. _How do you explain a car around here? How do you explain much of anything that has happened?_ She would be seen as a lunatic.

There is silence, and nobody says a thing. The only people chattering are those sitting on other areas around the mute group – there is no doubt that the statement which Taran just gave has brought this. Jessy can literally feel the stares of eyes on her and a lump appears in her throat. She just wants the earth to swallow her up or go back into the past and not let Yunan take her here.

Out of nowhere, the sound of drums – _not_ her heartbeat – reaches the young woman's ears.

"Ah! The dancing is starting!" Taran claps her hands. "Kohan, we should go!"

The old man lets out an appealed noise. "Are you kiddin' me? With this back, there is no way."

Jessy is thinking that another argument might start, but when she hears nothing and looks up, the image she sees is completely different from what she had imagined. Taran merely mutters something under her breath face relaxed and leans into her husband. The ends of the feathers sticking out of her hair brush against the rough edge of Kohan's chin and the man merely grumbles but does not make a move to push the woman away. The scene is now so serene that the younger woman's face burns from witnessing such a thing. Compared to before, the two are acting totally opposite. She is immediately reminded of those silly and dramatic couples she saw in animes, cartoons, and movies. They would one-second fight and next be all over each other.

A hand taps lightly on her arm and the brunette turns her head to see Hana smiling at her sweetly. "Why don't you go and dance, Jessy? The music of our tribe is pretty exciting."

"What?" She can feel the color draining from her face in panic. "N-no, no, no. I do _not_ dance – I do not know how. I am sorry."

The older woman seems a bit taken back by the rejection "Well, you certainly can't be sitting here all night. Yunan, you know the steps of the dance, right? Teach them to Jessy."

 _I don't like where this is going._ Her palms feel sweaty all of sudden and her green eyes dart to the left to look at the blond magi. He has slowly gotten out of his fetal position and is now blinking at Hana in a dumbfounded manner. Jessy hopes that he is also feeling the urge of resistance towards this ridiculous idea because the last thing she wants is to draw attention to herself.

Snapping back from his frozen state, Yunan starts to shake his head, much like the brunette had a moment ago. "I-I couldn't possibly – "

"Then, you can help me entertain Kana?" Hana asks, and Jessy stiffens once again, but from a different reason – the older woman has a strange smile on her face. Her tone is the same, though.

From the corner of her green eye, she can see how her companion has turned into a rock. He doesn't move, and his face has been frozen into a look of horror and grimace. She has struck into his worst fear and there is a high certainty on how it's likely to hear an agreeing answer from him. This fact and realization makes Jessy's heart pick up its pace. _Not good, not good at all._

"It will be fun!" Hana encourages with an even brighter smile and gestures towards where people have already gathered to. "Besides, Yunan, you can't expect her to have any fun like _this_."

"Make her have a drink!" Kohan pipes up. "That will surely lift up the mood."

Taran smacks him on the shoulder. "Oh, shush!"

"N-now, hold o-on," Yunan is visibly sweating and raises both of his hands in defiance. "I am not sure, if – "

Hana turns, interrupting his words. "Hey, Kana! Sweetie! Come over here!"

Green and blue orbs clash, the latter showing greater distress than the first one. Jessy purses her lips, shaking her head softly, but then she pauses and glances once again towards the group of gathering and dancing Torran tribe members. Just seeing the scene makes her stomach flip with nervousness.

 _There is no way that I…_

A hand lands on hers – the touch is startling and her gaze shoots back to Yunan. He is looking at her with a silent prayer in those blue orbs of his, hand tightening around hers. Jessy starts to sweat from the small, barely visible, movement. She knows that the Hana and others are staring at this silent exchange and that is making her brain numb from panic.

 _Let go._ She tries to pull her hand back from instinct, but the one holding hers won't budge. In fact, the begging gaze intensifies and makes her feel even more uncomfortable.

She is not sure how she allows it to happen. But in a short moment, she and Yunan are walking towards the bonfire in the middle of the village. Her eyes are glittering with anxiety and uncertainty how she will be able to stand the humiliation of just trying to blend amongst the dancing folk.

* * *

" _Did you have to go that far?"_

Hana's brown eyes trail away from the two outsiders towards her father. He has his arms crossed and there seems to be a somewhat disapproving frown on his already grumpy face. It's clear that he does not fully experience the amusement she and his wife are currently sharing. Taran has a smile on her face that is stretching her cheeks far up and showing her teeth.

Straightening herself and picking up a grape, Hana merely shrugs innocently and pops the thing into her mouth.

Kohan scoffs. _"I can only imagine the horror Yunan is going through, now."_

Taran smiles and leans once again closer him. _"You shouldn't be so hard on the girl, dear."_

Kohan, like his wife and child, has brown eyes. Although they are a shade darker, when he turns to look at his wife and catches a glimpse of her irises before they hide behind her eyelids, he is positive they share the same color based on the way the shadow hit her eyes for a moment. He slowly turns his head forward and is met with the eyes of his daughter. She is not looking at _them_ , she is looking at him with an edge in her gaze.

Slowly, the old man looks towards the bonfire. Over the years, his eyesight has blurred over due to age. The shapes of the people look more like a bundle of blurred up images – blobs of shadows moving against the bright flames that reach out higher into the sky. However, it doesn't take that long for him to distinguish two people whose moves are out of synch from the rest.

The tall hat is wobbling and the movements the two are making are both stiff and awkward.

"… _You know damn well why we can't."_

" _Father, shut up. Don't say another word,"_ Hana says, her voice has lost its warmth and is now firm and sharp.

Taran tenses up, but Kohan is not affected and raises his hands up in an exasperating manner. _"All I am saying is what everyone else around here is. We can't be too careful with sl – "_

" _I said shut up,"_ the daughter does not give him a chance to finish and stands up. There is now a frown on her face and her glare hasn't softened. _"We do not have anything to worry about. This is a friend of Yunan's we are talking about."_

" _Hana, your father is only –"_

" _I do not want to hear it, mother."_

Taran watches her daughter walk away from their shared "table" and towards where Kana is playing with other tribe's children. She doesn't look back, but the old woman hopes that her own flesh and blood can feel her gaze on her back. The aged mother doesn't want to watch her child and husband quarrel like this, especially during the time of celebration.

Kohan doesn't say anything to his daughter's retreating and merely picks up his smoking pipe and starts blowing grey clouds out of his mouth. His wife's face wrinkles a bit from catching the stench of bitter smoke but then relaxes as she looks towards the bonfire and a small smile spreads on her dry lips.

Her hand tightens around her husband's.

* * *

She feels more than uncomfortable and out of place, as her legs move on a much slower pace than the rest of the people who are dancing with her. The hand holding hers makes her want to pull away and never look back – her palm is sweaty, and it feels gross.

The moves of the dance are not too complicated, but Jessy is starting to doubt her own coordination skills. _Calm down. Just stay calm and it will go well._ She is also starting to think that these fruitless thoughts are meant to keep her in denial how much she actually sucks in this. However, she might even blame the strain she feels from the fear of attracting too much attention. These people must know that she is not from here already based on her outer appearance. They must also rather obviously recognize Yunan.

The magi has a smile on his face, as usual, but he also doesn't seem too comfortable with the dance either. He doesn't show it too bluntly, yet, she can see certain features of discomfort on his face.

"If you didn't want to dance, you could have said so," she says quietly through the music, but she doesn't doubt he is hearing it.

Her thoughts prove to be correct when he _finally_ lets their eyes meet. He seems a bit surprised by her words. "N-no, that's not it. I am just… not very good at this."

 _Not very good?_ Jessy's face shows her disbelief immediately and she looks down at their feet pointedly. It's true that his rhythm and pace may differentiate from the others dancing, but at least he is not as bad as she is being.

"We stop, if you want, you know," she decides to say instead of commenting on his statement.

"You don't like to dance?" Yunan asks, puzzlement in his voice.

She shakes her head in an almost annoyed manner and looks back down at their legs. "I told Hana I don't know how."

"I am sorry. I should have not dragged you to this," his voice sounds sincere.

Jessy nods a bit in agreement. "Yes, you shouldn't have. N-now, everyone is… laughing at us," she finished in a much more hushed tone, eyes glancing to the side in nervousness again. Almost immediately, her green eyes dart back to her feet, face burning from witnessing laugher on the Torran tribe members' faces.

A turn comes, but she makes a mistake of using her left instead of a right leg and soon finds herself slowly tripping while clutching one of Yunan's hands in her grip. All she can feel now is the dizziness and exhaustion from even trying to copy the other dancers.

 _I want to go back._

However, her self-pitying thoughts are interrupted, when every muscle on her body stiffens as if an unfamiliar force has taken over it – which it has. Her feet move faster than her mind can comprehend, and she gains her balance, hand unwillingly tightening around the magi's and pushing herself into an upright position right in front of him.

Green eyes are wide open, and Jessy's mouth hangs wide open from what she had just experienced. _W-what is this?_

Seeing her expression, Yunan chuckles and shows her a closed-eye smile – the expression is apologetic.

"I am sorry. This method is not exactly… ideal," his voice sounds a bit pained. "But could you enjoy this for now?"

Jessy moves again. This time, she twirls at the same time the other dancers do. The order of feet which she couldn't grasp a moment ago come naturally now. Despite her hair whipping around, covering her face and vision, her body continues moving with the drums and her heartbeat rises as the sound grows louder.

Through the cracks between the strands of her brown locks, she sees sparkles, glittering with barely visible light on her arms. _Magic?_ Despite feeling bewildered, a small smile spreads on her face, when her eyes meet with blue once again. Taking over someone's body or bending it to their will doesn't sound justified or anything anyone would prefer no matter what the situation but considering the way she has been falling until now this is an improvement.

She relaxes and is shocked by how the action has no effect on her movements. Her body is moving whether she wants it or not.

"Yunan, you son of a gun," she chuckles under her breath, trying to hold in a burst of full-blown laughter. It only intensifies, when she sees the puzzled look on his face from her words.

Their hands interlock again, this time the brunette is fully grasping Yunan's. It's warm and she doesn't care anymore if her palms are sweaty or not. Her breathing is heavy, but she continues moving nonetheless with a smile on her face.

* * *

"You know, I saw what that boy did," is what Taran says when Jessy comes back over.

She looks at the older woman in confusion, mouth opening to question her statement, but then the brunette pauses. Hana and Kohan are both gone, so it is just the two of them on a single carpet. And the Torran woman is sitting cross-legged across many bowls of both fruit and meat meals and has a small smirk decorating her aging features.

Brown eyes dart past Jessy and the young woman blinks, following her gaze to see the back of a blond man's head, adored by the same green hat she has come accustomed to. He is talking to some other tribe members and they all are smiling at him.

When she looks back to Taran, the woman has also directed her attention back to her. The smirk has widened and now there is a glint in her eyes. _Does she mean…?_

A small smile appears on Jessy's face once again and her cheeks flush, like a child being caught. But there is also pride. "It was fun."

"Good grief," the grey-haired woman shakes her head. "That boy always tells us that the magic is not something to trample with, yet, here he is using it to fulfill his own whims."

It's clear from the tone that Taran does not mean to insult or accuse Yunan – she sounds amused. There is even a wider smile on her lips, now, and she continues chuckling under her breath as if this is the most amusing thing in the world. But…

"He was helping me," Jessy says and looks back towards where the magi is still standing. "I suck at dancing."

A grey eyebrow is raised and for a moment she thinks Taran might agree and laugh at her, but instead the elder woman lets out another soft chuckle and shifts to sit more comfortably. "Tell me, dear, do you know why we are celebrating tonight?"

"No, I don't," she answers honestly.

Taran huffs – Jessy notices that she does that a lot – and looks up at the sky. "Long ago, our tribe was scattered around the world without a place to settle in. We all were different from others and were _somewhat_ despised because of that. Our tribe didn't want to be part of the other countries. Despite all of that we were happy, but sometimes humans don't want to just move around. In fact, we were afraid of the other countries and their people, so we decided to look for the earth that would take care of us. And our ancestors started to rely on one little thing. Do you see that one bright star?"

Jessy immediately follows her finger towards where she is pointing – indeed, she can see one that is far brighter than the others. She isn't too sure if it is the one, but it's the one that catches her attention.

"You see, that's the star that brought our people here. They believed, and we do even now that it was a blessing from the sky when the ancestors followed it. And now, whenever it is at its highest point, we gather like this; to show how grateful we are to it this feast is brought forth by the whole village. And even those who have ventured out to the world have followed it to come back home."

Home – a word that she longs for. Green eyes keep on staring up at the small spot in the sky, before lowering themselves to the ground where the food lays. This is the point where the route ends; the stars are hovering right above this village. There is no other way to follow or to go to. This is where she should be according to that one bright spot, but it's as far away from her destination as it can be. _I want to go home._ Too bad there aren't any stars leading there around here, though.

Reaching out, Jessy takes a mug and fills it with juice. The drink feels heavy in her hands and she stares down at it in wonder – the weight is real and so is the object she holds. She wishes it wouldn't be real and that this all is just a dream. All the jolly she has gathered from the dancing vanishes, as soon as that thought enters her mind for a second.

 _Why can't there be a star leading to my home?_

She takes a huge gulp, mind-numbing from depressing thoughts, but then her entire body stiffens. Whatever has entered her mouth and throat does _not_ taste like juice. It _burns,_ and bitterness literally _spreads_ across her tongue.

A loud cough escapes and whatever liquid is left is spit out.

"Jessy, are you alright?" Taran asks and shuffling of clothes is heard.

Green eyes are watery, and their vision is blurry, but Jessy can tell that the elder woman is suddenly sitting next to her. Coughing few times, the young woman covers her mouth and looks down at the mug in her hands, speaking between coughs. "W-what is t-this?"

"Let me see," the older woman takes the drink from her hands.

 _Is… is this alcohol!?_ Jessy tries to get rid of the repulsive taste but shudders when it keeps on attacking her taste buds. Her face wrinkles in disgust and horror from the strong taste. _Ugh! This is horrible!_

"Oh, no," Taran lets out, "this is bad. Jessy dear, how good is your alcohol tolerance?"

She coughs another time. "You kidding me? I… I can't… even," her words stumble out of her mouth as she tries to focus her thoughts while fighting an urge to scratch her tongue numb. _This is so nasty!_

"H-hold on! I will go and fetch some water for you," the elder woman says and soon stands up and runs off to somewhere. The haste and cracking of her voice send a chill down Jessy's spine, though.

Her green eyes trail down to look at the mug left behind on the ground and her eyebrows knit together. The appearance of mere innocent juice vanishes and her gut clenches in worry. Her eyes trail around the place, in helpless search for Taran who has already vanished into the crowd. Jessy covers her mouth and trails her eyes down to her lap. _Just what kind of alcohol is this…?_ She starts sweating heavily and grabs a grape to somehow get rid of the lingering taste in her mouth. Also, she needs a distraction.

She rarely gets a drink for herself. Even during gatherings with friends, she has always taken either a soda or a glass of water. Jessy has no interest in becoming drunk nor suffering headaches during mornings. There is nothing to fear in these liquids, but Jessy can't stop somethings aching to concern from rooting itself into her chest – which is still burning from the remains of what she tried drinking a moment ago.

 _Drinking…_ The laughter of the people around her is loud. The sound of music consisting mostly of drums has not ceased as well. _Partying… what next?_ She would be inside Yunan's small library by now and the thought makes her smile faintly, despite also thinking of preferring this kind of pastime to _that_.

Jessy looks back towards the dancing tribe members almost wistfully. They sure know how to enjoy life, while she mostly likes to keep herself in the corner. The women dancing have skirts much like hers, but when they twirl those fabrics create a greater shadow around them and for a second, they all resemble blooming flowers. She wonders if she also seemed the same way many minutes ago while dancing with Yunan and feels her cheeks heat up. Attention is not something she wants, but an emotion of pride and bashfulness of a little girl makes her feel giddy.

The rhythm of the music quickens, and the music grows louder. The Torran tribe members have started to clap with it and without much of thought the one who should be an outsider – Jessy – also starts doing so. Her body sways with the others and she starts humming the tune under her breath.

A sudden warmth touches her side and she turns her head slightly to catch a glimpse of a familiar green hat.

 _Yunan._

Without even much of a thought, or even flustering, Jessy leans closer and raises her voice slightly over the clapping. "It sure took you a while!"

Blue eyes meet her half-open green ones in surprise and the magi winces rather obviously – she almost forgot how great of a hearing he has. Though, she frowns a second later and crosses her arms, gaze inspecting his face – how come he isn't affected by this much music and speaking?

When he doesn't answer to her accuse, but merely blinks confusedly, it suddenly sends a wave of annoyance over her entire body. For the second time without even a single fragment of a sensible thought, Jessy grabs him by both of his shoulders and draws their faces close to each other. She watches his eyes widening further and his lower lip dropping with a scowl on her own facial features.

"Are you listening to me?" She asks with a displeased undertone, not loosening her grip.

For some strange reason, not only does she feel annoyed, but her entire face and limbs are radiating too much heat – she feels hot and it continues fueling her irritated emotions – the fuel is only added, when everything turns into an unfathomable blur right before her eyes.

Two hands land on her shoulders on a gentle grip. "J-jessy? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She asks, only now realizing that her gaze has dropped down and her eyes shoot up to meet once again with blue ones. "Wha…?"

"You're…" he pauses and for a fraction, his hands tighten, "have you been _drinking_?"

The gears inside her head turn around slowly. "…Yeah."

"Do you feel alright? Just… what kind of alcohol did you drink?" He asks again, but she can barely register his words anymore.

Without even fully understanding how the gravity is taking over her, Jessy slumps down, face muffled by what feels like fabric and warmth. It's comforting, and she doesn't even care how faint every sound starts becoming or how the entire world seems to spin before her. _I want to sleep._

In a second, her wish comes true.

* * *

Yunan doesn't exactly comprehend how he has ended up in this predicament – Jessy is laying on his back, her head limply resting on his shoulder and eyes closed. Her breathing is slow and steady, but her grip on his is nonexistent and he worries that she might soon fall, and he would have no time to react.

The magi lets out a quiet sigh, his ears able to hear how the partying of the Torran tribe is still continuing. He recalls the worried look on Taran's face when she noticed how the brunette had lost consciousness and even Hana had been fussing over the sleeping woman the second, she had found out what happened. Needless to say, he got his share of scolding as well.

 _How was I supposed to know of her alcohol consumption?_ He lets out a sigh, tightening his hold on Jessy for a moment before continuing forward. It's dark, but the Rukh radiate light and show him the path to walk on – they are now close to the edge of the Great Rift judging by how the road keeps on narrowing.

The woman on his back lets out a groan and Yunan stiffens for a second. He could use magic to float her back to his house, but considering what happened last time when he tried, the option is dismissed. Still, he is not sure what he could think about carrying a drunk, unconscious person – a small chuckle makes its way out of his mouth. _I guess there is a first time for anything._

Suddenly, he freezes on the spot and twists his neck to look over his shoulder at Jessy. Half-open, dazed green orbs meet his blue ones and he slowly smiles at her confused expression. "You are awake."

"…What happened?" She asks softly, looking around in a sleep-like daze. "Where… a'e we?"

He takes note of the slur in her voice and his smile weakens. "You are still a bit drunk it seems."

Jessy moves her head to the side, to his other shoulder with her chin placed on it. Even from this angle, the flush on her face is visible. "Drunk? I ain't no drunk – you 're the one who is drunk."

He doesn't say anything to that and merely chuckles again before continuing his walk. Surprisingly, Jessy doesn't complain and instead continues laying still almost limply. Although, the tightening of her arms around him is a sure sign that she is still conscious to some degree and is aware of certain things happening around her.

 _At least,_ Yunan starts thinking absentmindedly, _she isn't trying to strangle me again._ He probably must not tell her during a much sober state of mind how strong grip she could have. And still, despite that, he doesn't think that during their time together he has seen her like that. Honestly, he had been a bit frightened for a second back in the village, when she had grabbed him out of nowhere. Not to mention how she had hollered into his ear and surely made him deaf for a second there.

A frown knits his eyebrows together when he starts thinking what his companion consumed back in the village. The alcohol she drank was definitely strong, he had smelled it on her breath almost immediately. The bitter drink was handmade like every other food and drink, but this one had been a bit different.

As if knowing where his thoughts are headed, Jessy tugs on his loose collar. "Yuuunaaan, what… did I take?"

"'Demon's Blood' is what the drink is called," he says back, trying to ignore the fact that she does not stop tugging on his clothes. He continues explaining. "It is traditional alcohol, which is only for those who can… hold their liquor – ow!"

She pulls on his braid harshly the very second the words slip out of his mouth. Her fingers dig into the mass of hair without mercy and cause her carrier nearly to topple over from both pain and shock. Despite the obvious waver with his hold on her, Jessy's doesn't stop and continues pulling angrily on the roots.

"Take that back! I can hold my liquor!" She growls and starts kicking her legs around.

Cold sweat makes it to the back of Yunan's neck. He is not sure how to calm her down or even stop the antics – he merely continues yelping every time there is a pull on his hair. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! J-jessy! That h-hurts! _Please_ , s-stop!"

"…Oh. Sorry."

Blue eyes blink in shock when the pain fades and the fingers digging into his skull retreat. And instead, they start petting the area that they had harmed – compared to what happened a second ago, this touch is gentle and feather-like. It is as if Jessy has started petting a cat and he does not know once again how to react to her sudden change of mood. One second ago she had been passive, then violent from a simple comment and the next calm as the sea.

And so, he does not move until her hand retreats fully and falls limply down against his shoulder. Letting out yet another sigh, the magi starts walking forward once again, but this time it is completely silent around them. Nothing else but the sound of night creatures moving amongst the trees reach his sharp ears. And as for the sounds coming from the village, they have started calming down and are now fainter. The air is cool, and he can almost see the small puffs of white clouds coming out of his mouth due to the change in temperature.

Despite still being warmed by the alcohol remaining in her system persistently, Jessy shudders against his back and snuggles closer. And as if resorting to last means, she grabs a hold on the large green hat covering two heads and pulls the edges closer into a "blanket".

Once again, a small smile spreads on Yunan's face and he flicks his finger before muttering few times under his breath.

Warm glow – other than the one coming from the Rukh – surrounds the two of them. Steam rises from the air; the temperature starts to warm up only around the two figures. The coolness of the air can now barely touch Yunan and he knows that the same can be said about the woman on his back.

Jessy shifts, a small and happy hum leaving from her mouth. "Warm… Yunan is warm."

He could sigh in exasperation but instead continues smiling in fondness. He does not mind the way her arms tighten or how she remains snuggled up close to him. The scent of the alcohol on her breath is tolerable and he listens and feels the soft sound of her heartbeat against his back – she is slowly falling asleep again.

His hold tightens around her legs and he looks ahead to see the vast sky opening before them and millions of stars twinkling.

During the party, it had been obvious how the brunette had been fascinated by those small pieces. Her eyes had almost constantly trailed up to the heavens and even when at some point her gaze took a sad turn there had definitely been a spark there.

So, despite everything, it is clear that she had had some fun tonight. The smiles she had on during the dancing were enough of a proof for him.

 _Rest for now._

* * *

The morning sun shines its first lights after the cold night as it rises from behind the mountains. The dark sky that has been full of stars is being pushed away by the bright colors of orange and yellow, while the clouds have the hue of pink on their soft looking edges. The mist starts to be pushed away from on top of the forest to reveals pure green grass, wet with drops of water that cover most of the visible plants. Everything seems to be peaceful, if the wretched stench of smoke and a scream of a helpless deer wouldn't destroy it.

An arrow, long with a sharp stone edge, is buried deep into the side of a poor mammal, who keeps on letting out helpless cries as dark shadows approached it from behind the trees. The flowers, branches and grass are all stomped down by large, dirty feet that are all covered in leaves. Their owners wear sickly satisfied grins, while watching the deer struggling in getting away, only to be kept down by the pain, its voice escaping loudly from its mouth and trying to call help.

The sharp end has been lodged deep into the muscle, through the fur covered surface and flesh. Trails of blood cover the twitching leg almost entirely and the brown tips of fur are matted down by the thick liquid.

Suddenly, the animal – the one that had tried to struggle with its life – goes deadly still, as a long knife drags itself across the slender neck and the deer's head falls limply to the side with a 'thud'.

Smaller creatures have already escaped from the scene, because they can sense and know what fate would've awaited them, if they had stayed. The deer is dead, and the forest becomes eerily silent, but that doesn't stop the human men from starting to skin the poor creatures and chop off its limbs.

More blood is splattered on the ground and the sound of the bones being broken and crushed mutes the faraway noise of the birds.

"We sure got lucky." One of the men says easily as he tears off a leg. Blood floods near his legs and on top of the grass, red mixing with the clear morning dew. "I thought we would only eat rabbits today."

"And not to mention this is Torran peoples' hunting area." Another one moves his knife across the stomach of the deer, one splatter of blood already on his tanned cheek – he has been the one to end its life in the first place. "Do you think that they had noticed us last night?"

A pair of eyes look amused and they are sharply directed towards the lasting smoke from the distance. One man's clothes are more finely made than his companions, especially the top of his outfit, with dark blouse that has yellow golden patterns near the sleeves and under it a simple white shirt with equally golden colored buttons. "No, I don't think so. The guy from the town that we paid for said that they would party during this time of the year. They're probably just going to rest."

"Boss, do you still think that there are any more of those red heads left around here?" A gruff man asks, scars decorating most of his sand colored skin.

"So, what if there aren't? There are still those wild people over there. _Or_ we can go back to the town and grab some younger folk."

The eyes that had been staring at the sky, turn towards the others and a cold smile spreads on the male's lips. Eyes are blank from any emotion and for a moment, every member of the slave traders' group shiver from both fright and excitement.

"B-but we have heard that..." the man that has started to speak falls silent for. He looks uneasily at other who does the same.

The leader raises an eyebrow, clearly annoyed, suddenly. "What is it? Speak."

The man flinches a bit from the sharpness of his voice. "Y-yes, sir! The town's people have just been telling stories that the Torran people are merciless towards outsider, especially slavers."

"Ha! And since when have we cared what others may think of our life style? I didn't know you all have gone soft," with crossed arms, the leader speaks confidently again.

Nobody dares to speak, until one steps forward, his white pants covered in spots of red blood. "There are stories that they will kill the intruders and we are obviously outnumbered."

A blood curling silence spread like a disease between every man around the dead deer, like it isn't just a new lunch, but rather an eerily similar example of what their fate would be, if they were to cross the borders of the village. Even the leader of this specific slavers' group can see the possibilities of that fact, but his stubborn side makes his fists clench into fists and his teeth grit together in irritation.

Honestly, he doesn't have any desire to go back to the town down by the river. Its population is only filled with elder people or those with too weak bodies or problems on them. Though, there are few young and healthy girls and boys in there, there is a great doubt that they would be able to have a good price in the markets with just them. They are all just ordinary poor people from dry farms, nothing special, but even someone from the village like Torran has some value.

Though, the leader can't deny the fact that he has also heard the wild stories.

He glances back towards his men and a frown appears between his brows. They all look uneasy and that isn't a good sign. If the men are uneasy, then the mission wouldn't go as smoothly as on other times. This area is also unknown to all of them and if they were be ambushed or attacked, then there would be no escape. It would so be wiser to return to the bank of the river where they had left the boats and return, but even though the leader knows this his pride once again forms his hands into clenched fists. He is not pleased with the new plan, even if it could guarantee their lives.

"Pack up the animal and let's return," the words come out with a hard voice that hints how displeased he is, but the others look almost relieved to hear this.

The deer is now being torn apart more harshly and the sound of bone breaking, and muscles being torn apart from it echoes around the place. The crimson stains are splattered all over once again on the clean grass and the stench of it keeps all the other animals away.

And if they were to return, they wouldn't stay around for a long time.

The only thing that is still standing near, behind a bush, is a small baby deer, who is too afraid to approach his mother. Body shaking, it bolts towards the safe shadows of the forest, but it wouldn't survive for long, for its mother is dead and it is all alone till the end.


	5. Chapter 5: A bit courage

**Life and other stories have been taking my time. No need to kill me here.**

 **Apologies to everyone who has been suffering through the wait and ended up to this point. And thank you for those who are still sticking around.**

* * *

 **Guest(1): Thanks! I sometimes worry that I might write too much, but then I fear of writing too little. Glad to know you enjoy it.**

 **DeLacus: Good to have some feedback on the cover. Thank you. As for if Jessy will get caught up with the slavers… You could read the original story (although it is cringy) and find out. :) I am pretty sure that you might have already read it, considering how much time has passed since my last update… sorry.**

 **Crystal Blue Butterfly: You did say you are looking forward to the next chapter. Here you go, almost a year later. I still hope that you have been waiting and enjoy this one.**

 **Guest(2): Thanks. I needed to edit the last version since my writing could cause any literature professor to wince.  
**

 **Guest(3): An OC ending up into a fictional world is not very original, but I also like the kind of stories where it does happen. It all only depends on how the author writes the story the rest of the way and I wish to be doing a good job so far. Thank you for your words and support.**

 **Guest(4): There are barely any Yunan pairing fanfictions around. It makes me a bit sad sometimes. That is precisely why I was itching to write this. Again, I know it has been a while (a long while) but I finally got this chapter finished, so enjoy.**

* * *

" _Courage is not the absence of fear,_

 _but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear._

 _The brave may not live forever,_

 _but the cautious do not live at all."_

 _-Meg Cabot_

* * *

 _It's bright – everything is too bright to be imagination. Colors are blinding and decorating every wall, every person in crimson, purple and green. Maybe that's why it has such a numbing effect on a person's nerves to the point that it all looks like a dream. Still, many are moving around with equally radiant smiles on their faces, without a care, like there's no tomorrow and no care in the world. It's as if every care in their lives has been forgotten.  
_

 _Both the drums and the stomping of feet cause the ground to tremble. They pierce the ears and cause deafness.  
_

 _There's no ceiling, so the voices carry on to the night starry sky._

 _Only one person doesn't let their voice be heard._

 _The wine is strong. So strong in fact, that few people could get drunk by merely smelling it or topple over from taking a mere sip. And that very liquid has been spilled over across the busy room. The scent of it is clinging to every breath and piece of clothing the party folk has and would without a doubt last till the morning and after._

 _Glow. That's a word that could describe the festivities._

" _Oh, my. What's this?"_

 _The voice is teasing, soft and velvet. It has brightness equal to what the entire hall holds within itself._

" _Someone is actually sitting in a corner all by their lonesome?"_

 _A flutter of hair and long white tranquil cloth fills the vision. A pale hand reaches out and lips spread into a smile far brighter than what anyone else in the room is wearing. There's a blush crossed across a gentle face framed by golden jewelry that twinkle as their owner moves their head into a curious tilt. This person does not dress as lavishly as the rest of the people around them, but that does not make them less beautiful._

 _Suddenly, all the unnecessary noise from the surrounding fades and there are only two people in the entire space. The music becomes nonexistent and the scent of smooth and bitter alcohol isn't so unpleasant anymore. It all becomes enjoyable and pleasant, like the nearing and growing headache wasn't going to form, to begin with.  
_

 _The hand is pushed closer, inviting someone to take it. Thin and golden bracelets cling on the wrist and contrast to the color of flushed skin. It's soft, as another hand takes hold of the limb and thin fingers around it._

 _Clear bell-like laughter outstands everything else.  
_

" _Come now! You don't appear drunk enough not to dance!"_

 _The amount of people seems to only grow along with the scents of sweat and drinks. The excitement of the party only keeps on rising over the non-existing roof as the bracelet covered hand keeps on pulling another along in the middle of this sea._

 _Suddenly, another decorated hand reaches out to a single cheek and caresses it with the softness of a feather. The touch is warm and fluttering._

 _A serene smile shines._

"… _I do not belong here."_

 _A laugh. "Do not be silly! Aren't we friends?"  
_

"…"

" _This is for our victory, so don't let yourself be left out."_

 _The words are meant to raise the mood even further and bring forth a smile. It would be natural to react like that. What this person is saying is the very reason why this magnificent event is being held in the first place – there's nothing to be sad or sour about in here. Nobody should be alone and without a smile on their faces during a time like this one. The meaning behind the smile and words speak more than a thousand pictures and the truly kind intention is not lost._

 _Whatever smile had started to rise on a worn-out face fades and is replaced by glazing of the eyes. The hand holding the bracelet covered one becomes slack and the liveliness of the party disappears all around them. It's as if the deafness for the music and loud laughter is becoming real and the hearing is permanently damaged. Still, the two different hands – delicate and thin, sturdy and strong – remain locked, neither of the sides ready to let the other go just yet. However, whatever warmth is left in that decorated limb also fades and is left with a hollow shell._

 _ **Wrong.**_

 _The eyes that are so gentle and smiling, stare up at the solemn person in puzzlement. They're deep in color and twinkle to the point that anyone could be lost in them._

 _ **This is all wrong.**_

 _The hold is broken, and the fair hand desperately tries reaching back for a contact. In the end, it's left hovering in the air. Alone._

 _He is alone._

" _Long live the king!"_

 _Everyone, but he, raises their goblets._

* * *

 _This is the worst._

Jessy doesn't have to even blink or be aware of being awake. It's the unimaginable sharp pain of thousand needles and knives inside the skull that wakes her up. The pain is the worst she has ever had and to the point where the cry of pain gets stuck in the back of the throat. No matter how much Jessy wishes to curl up into a ball and hide beneath the covers, a small twitch sends another jolt all the way from her spine to the head.

Still, the ability to move comes back within a second, when something lurches within the deepest part of her gut. Immediately, her right hand launches up to her face and covers the lower part of her face.

There's not really a way for her to figure this out, but in the brunette's mind, she's more than a bit abnormal because she doesn't recall the last time she threw up. So, this is the first one since the time when she was an infant.

"Ugh!" She chokes on whatever has started to rise up the throat.

From the background, there's a faint sound of chair scratching against the ground and a moment later a bucket is thrust right under her chin. Without much hesitation – like her entire body is moving on its own – she grasps on it and lets acid liquid pour down from her mouth. The worst part is that the out coming liquid doesn't seem to stop easily and burns her throat and mouth with a bitter taste.

Everything is a blur, both figuratively and literally because of how tears start blocking the vision. Nothing pretty much makes sense, except when a tentative touch lands on her back. It smooths down the wrinkles on the shirt and has a calming effect.

"There now. Breathe," Yunan's voice speaks softly as he continues rubbing her back.

Jessy rasps for breath and once everything has been emptied, she raises her glazed-over eyes to him. The first thing that her eyes see is his own bright blue ones, but then squint when the light shining from golden chirping birds around him blind and stab her vision. They are not shining any more than usual, yet currently, they are too much for her to handle.

Needles poke the sensitive areas in the brain and her face scrunches up in pain. "Y-yunan… I feel like shit."

The first reaction she would have, if she wasn't feeling like someone is drilling into her skull, would be to laugh at the shaken expression on the blond man's face. But because she can't only a small and barely noticeable quirk of her lips serves as a sign of amusement. However, as soon as that emotion comes, it goes away from the nauseous wave climbing back up and the bile that follows soon after that.

The sickening feeling becomes ten times worse when she realizes – in the midst of throwing up – what has just slipped from her mouth. The tips of her cheeks feel flushed enough as it is, but now they only lift up in flames from shame. _I just cursed in front of Yunan… should I feel this ashamed?_ The said magi's hand has stilled on her upper back, but his other hand starts to gently push any stray hair that might get in front of her face. As expected, his touch is gentle, and it brings the young woman nearly to the point of crying.

Even after cursing and now being a disgusting human being by throwing up in front of him, he is still being so kind. _This man doesn't deserve this!_

Finally, when hopefully she has gotten everything out for the last time, Jessy's head drops down on a pillow, the rest of her body following. There is no care whatsoever in her head from the fact that she might get the covers dirty with her sweaty self or if something decides to rise up again. She's merely glad the worst is possibly over and closes her stinging eyes tiredly.

Yunan's hand does not, however, stop from brushing her hair away, though. "Here, drink this. You will feel better after."

"Hm?" The back of the throat feels horrible, the woman notes, but still manages to crack one eye open to see a cup hovering just a few inches away. Her face scrunches up into a frown. "What is it?"

"Some herbal tea. It works better, when cold, so I hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding?" She grumbles, letting the roughness of her voice come through and spares him a glance but does reach out to the cup and starts sitting up. "Thanks."

The shocked expression is gone from his features, but Jessy can still vividly recall it from that mere second, she saw it. The blue eyes had been wide as plates and mouth half-open. He's now back to smiling softly down at her while sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as his houseguest starts gulping down the drink.

Jessy's brows twist together when the taste hits her, and she has to pull away to momentarily think whether she can get it down or not. It certainly has a unique taste, if you could call it that. "Tastes like cut grass and pineapples."

"That's an interesting description?"

"Do you have to make that sound like a question?" She quirks an eyebrow, but then drinks the rest of the stuff down, shivering from the aftertaste. Body listening to the drumming occurring in the skull, she puts the cup away and lays back down with a heavy sigh. "Seriously, what happened? Weren't we at the party or whatever and – ow!"

He chuckles softly, the sound barely agitating her nerves further. "I guess a headache is expected."

"W-what?" Green eyes blink confusedly and then close when the bright light from the ceiling becomes too much. She can't make sense of anything; not why she's here nor why she's in this condition. Every thought is fuzzy and thinking straight is nearly impossible.

Through this blurriness and aching, Jessy feels a cool palm brush off the bangs from her forehead and her eyes open widely. Not surprisingly – no, she's definitely shocked to the core – the blond man is leaning over the bed and pressing his hand against her skin. Honestly, the brunette has taken notice of this one fact more than once, but Yunan really does have pretty features. Especially his hair and Jessy follows as the heavy braid slides along his shoulder and lands between himself and her. Loose strands stick out of it and in a certain light, they appear to glow.

 _Looks soft…_ her thoughts trail off and she continues staring, not really even noticing how the hand on her forehead moves away. It's only when the owner of the locks shifts and casts a shadow on the braid that those glowing pieces of hair dim into pale silver.

 _So pretty._

"In case you don't really recall a thing, you accidentally drank what is called Demon's Blood. It's very powerful alcohol and can be used as a sedative, too," he chuckles. "Anyway, it seems to me like you still have some of that in your system, so you should continue resting and…"

He continues talking, but the coolness of his hand has created a phantom print on her forehead. She misses the touch as soon as it's gone and listens while barely hearing a thing. Her green eyes keep on following the hair and the young woman's fingers twitch – she wants to touch that hair. It's so much longer than hers or any female she has ever seen that it's almost unfair.

Jessy is in a trance-like state. _Did he say alcohol?_ That would explain why she feels like a giant boulder has been dropped down on top of her. It also explains why there is a hint of daring bubbling in her chest. There's no trace of uncertainty or hesitation.

And that's why there's no thought when she reaches out weakly towards the magi. He's still talking, barely noticing the cautiously approaching limb. But the moment he slides his blue eyes back to the young woman the words die on his tongue and his mouth stops moving. It's exactly at that moment that her palm makes a contact with his cheek, much like his had with her forehead earlier.

 _Warm._ She strokes the smooth skin beneath her thumb. In contrast to the pale skin tone, her arm appears as if it has gotten a tan.

"Jessy?"

Instead of being offended or pulling away, Yunan blinks and peers down at the brunette with curiosity, like expecting her to explain this strange act, which is so unlike her. Jessy can only think how disappointed she's from his reaction – there should have been more flustering on his part.

Green eyes are half-open, hooded by whatever thoughts are coursing through their owner's head. She moves her thumb again and watches the two blue orbs blink. An unknown emotion causes her chest to tighten and it isn't pleasant – it hurts and is too uncomfortable. The room is filled with warm light, but suddenly it becomes narrow and suffocating.

The silence is so thick that she can hear her steady heartbeat.

"I can't believe you're real."

Maybe it would have been better if those words hadn't come out. The damage has been done, though. The serenity of Yunan's face seems to fall. He is not frowning, but there is an obvious drop. His lower lip drops as if to say something, but whatever that is, it dries up in his mouth. There is a silent understanding of what she means, and another silence falls over them.

Seeing his speechless demeanor, Jessy smiles and lets her hand drop. The smile on her face only widens, when the blond man doesn't make a move to speak or otherwise move away. However, there's nothing humorous in her eyes, which have started to become over pooled with fresh tears. They burn much like the back of her throat had at the moment of waking up and despite not remembering a thing from last night – or really caring anymore – there is a certainty that the burning had been far worse.

"You know," she starts softly and closes her eyes, letting more drops trail down her cheeks, "when I was younger, I kind of wished to be here. It's probably one of the basic dreams anyone would have if they had watched stories of this or another story. A way to get away from their worries and troubles in real-life – fantasy is so much more appealing… but not anymore it seems. I am stuck in here without any way of knowing what happened or what is happening back at home. And put a cherry on top of all of this, I regret _ever_ wishing to end up into this situation. What kind of an idiot would actually want any of this? No offense Yunan, but I feel like _shit_. No matter how many times I try learning how to read and write this world's language, eat and sleep like nothing is wrong and act all natural, I literally am and feel trapped. What's the use of all of this? Every day without really thinking I start wondering, if today is the day, I could find some answers from slight clues… Ha! Are there any clues, though? I just ended up in here without any logical explanation whatsoever and am wishing to find just some sort of miracle… how stupid."

"It's not stupid to have hope."

She doesn't even blink, too engrossed in her own thoughts for the second time to hear his words properly. It's like someone went and put stuffing between her ears. Even when there's a sudden soft touch on her hand, Jessy doesn't react. The burning within her throat and the aching in the skull are what keep her attention occupied. And there is also what has just come out of her mouth…

If it weren't for what is supposed to be alcohol – there's no way that hellish liquid can be counted as one – Jessy wouldn't spill things out like this, she wouldn't even behave the way she has.

"Yunan," she whispers and weakly clenches the covers before the fingers fall limp. "I'm so scared."

Again, there is silence and her green eyes remain closed. The warmth of Yunan's hand around hers brings no comfort and has the opposite effect. The heat feels like lava and burns the brunette's hand to the point that she finally stiffens. A moment ago, the thought of and touching him hadn't bothered her, but now the physical contact is an awful reminder where she truly is.

Instead of acknowledging who is truly the one next to the bed, behind her closed eyelids, Jessy starts imagining the faces of her beloved ones. Anyone is better than the blond man's worried expression flashing before her.

"Every day," she breathes out, gripping the hand in hers without realizing it. "Every single day is so hard."

"…everything will become easier for you, Jessy," the soft voice's tone makes a turn. It almost sounds melancholic and… something else that is left unclear. "I promise."

Treating Yunan unfairly isn't right. He is only trying to show compassion and genuine kindness, but she snorts and pulls her hand away weakly. To her, what he's saying is nothing, but empty words. Her gut flips and suddenly her chest feels worse than the ongoing headache when the feather-like touch of the Rukh lands on her limbs. The warmth and light are for comfort, but that's the last thing that happens. Besides the touches, the sound of their chirping is reaching the level of being unbearable.

Finally, through some sort of clearing in the mind, she opens her eyes again. Yunan has not moved, but there's what can be considered close to a frown on his features. The brunette has to choke down a chuckle and smiles painfully. "You must have a really twisted version of reality if you expect _anything_ to get easier for me… do you honestly think that I can stand being in this world much longer? This place isn't my home… and you aren't in a position to give these kinds of promises."

The expression on the magi's face twists, deepening the frown and the Rukh around him swirls more mildly. The latter is a relief, but otherwise, a sharp emotion pierces through the young woman's otherwise intoxicated consciousness – guilt. He doesn't appear annoyed or insulted but hurt. It's very vague, but that's the faint emotion green eyes are able to catch in blue ones. The reaction is something new and foreign and strange in Yunan's usual expressions.

Still, she closes her eyelids again, swallowing the tightness in her throat. This is the third time she is thinking this, but she would definitely keep her mouth more firmly shut if she was sober. But no matter how still and ready to fall into unconsciousness, the guilt continues gnawing her insides. _No… maybe I wanted him to feel hurt all this time._ A small part of her wants him to experience even a fraction of what it has been like for her all this time.

Nothing is said between them anymore. The fluttering of the golden birds can barely lighten up the heavy silence.

* * *

The next time Jessy wakes up, the headache is gone. The only thing on its place is aching, which still makes her sway from taking the first steps from the bed. The lack of proper balance is the last problem that she should be fully concerned about, though. There is a bitter and raw taste of both bile and something else sour hanging on to the back of the throat and not even swallowing does any good. To summarize, this is the kind of feeling anyone would have while knowing that something unpleasant has occurred.

That 'unpleasant' thing comes back piece by piece, the moment she stops in front of a bathroom mirror. The sight is shocking and for a second, she thinks it's a stranger and flinches back.

The strands of her hair are messily gathered up across her scalp, the usually straight hairline is going here and there in sharp turns. This sight is not too unfamiliar, though. This is normal, but it only makes the rest of her appearance appear more unruly and horrible. The skin under the eyes is darker than the rest of the face's complexion, like rings and stand stark in their bluish glory. The rest of the face is swollen, clearly showing how restless the sleep was last night.

In that image of herself, the same green eyes staring back, Jessy starts recalling and her shoulders visibly stiffen up.

Robotically, the water is turned on and she splashes the cold liquid against her face in a hurry. She wishes the water to take away whatever shame and guilt have started wrenching the gut open and even make this all to be a simple misunderstanding or misanalyzing of memories. The second time she looks up at the reflection, her eyes are wide instead squinty.

 _No, no, no, I can't believe it!_ She shakes her head in denial and goes back to washing her face. At one point, an idea to simply drown herself into the sink does come to mind. By the time the constant flushing starts feeling futile, some of her thoughts have managed to clear out. There is barely a memory intact from the party, but the first time, when she woke up, is coming back with rapid speed. She remembers the way she has gazed up at Yunan, stared at his features and then touched his cheek… Heat equal to flames burns her skin. _What else have I done!?_

Almost tripping over a small stool near the door – she has got to remove it at some point – the brunette bolds out of the room and towards the stairs in a panic. The thought of what her host might think or is doing send a jolt of unease down her spine and only fuels the legs to move faster to downstairs.

"Jessy?" The second the kitchen is in sight, the voice of the person she's looking for calls out from the other end.

She freezes, whirls around, throat tightening and joints stiff. "Y-yunan…"

Unlike her, he has the appearance of someone who has been awake for hours. The large green hat is gone from the top of his head and a mug of steaming tea is held in his hand like this is another day. He looks so normal, but when a familiar soft smile spreads on his face, Jessy becomes both confused and terrified. He shouldn't be so calm and collected – the total opposite would be nice.

"Good morning," he greets with a nod of his head and walks over to the table, placing the cup down. "How are you feeling?"

For some reason, instead of becoming lax, Jessy stiffens. "Um, good? How about… you?"

The signs are there – a subtle change in the pools of blue and twisting of facial muscles. Whether he tries to hide it or not, Yunan's expression sends a wave of nausea down into her gut and not even the smile that comes next does anything to stop that sensation.

"I'm well, thank you." His smile brightens, bringing hers down even further. The magi doesn't appear to notice this uncomfortable tenseness in the air.

She hides her frown, confused and struggling to recall the events from yesterday. Honestly, there had been many questions in her mind just a moment ago. Now, it is like the tongue has turned into sandpaper and the cogs in her head have stopped spinning. There is only stillness, save for the blond sipping the tea – his rather obvious obliviousness is becoming rather annoying. But it does make her doubt that anything too bad happened last night. Maybe she is worrying about nothing?

Stiffly, but feeling a bit better from the small reassurance, the chair scratches the floor, as Jessy sits down. Like always, the food is lined up on the table. The breakfast goes on in silence, which is nothing unusual. Usually, Jessy would have an urge to say something – mostly pathetic small-talk – but not today. Her tongue is tied up. With the days spent mostly inside this one magically large and vast house, there is not much to talk about. It is fine, peaceful. That is how the day should be starting with one occupant suffering from an obvious hangover. However, there is a noticeable rigidness in her posture – even she admits knowing this silently in her mind – and the way she glances up at blond locks, glimpsing further up at the clear blue eyes. It isn't like she wants to do it. The act is more of a natural reaction to discomfort. There is really no way that she can merely sit here and eat peacefully.

Another sharp sensation throbs in the depths of her skull. The slight pain is a reminder of her worries and gets a piece of fruit stuck in the back of Jessy's throat. The images of last night's festivities flood back, and her eyebrows knit together, almost painfully. The memories of the bright flames and chatter give a feeling of ease from back then, but then it turns back into mortification from the flash of a face hovering above hers.

For the second time, the skin across her face burns. Steam rises up her lungs and bursts through the ears. Finally, it becomes unbearable.

"Did I do something last night?"

At the moment of the question, Yunan is in the middle of taking another sip from the tea. Unlike in any entertainment shows, he does not spit it out or look taken aback by the question. As an opposite, he gives a small, awkward smile.

"Not… really?"

Her eyebrows create a deeper crease. "What did I do?"

"It was really nothing. You merely fainted," he laughs at first and coughs awkwardly into his fist, particularly interested in avoiding eye contact. "More fruit?"

"No thank you," her answer is dry, a deadpan, but the flush on her face is still obvious. "Whatever it is, I _will_ find out."

"Now, now. You look a bit pale – here, have some more to eat," he pushes gently a basket filled with steaming bread.

As a habit of insecurity and discomfort, the brunette crosses her arms, eyes wavering between a suspicious stare and worry. It is painfully obvious that he is lying – the magi should also realize it. She has to stop the increasing embarrassing and horrible mental images of different possibilities, though, when a wave of nausea hits. _W-what did I drink?_ There is a faint memory of her wondering this same thing last night. Whatever it was, she will never again have even a sip. _Ugh! And that is all it took._

Tiredly, green eyes close. And behind the eyelids, the colors of both green and red mix together, forming another headache. Although the horrible taste is gone with the food from the tongue, it is not enough. Honestly, she craves the kind of taste she is accustomed longer to – the taste of food from her world. The thought is almost startling. The wish comes out of nowhere and so does the mood of depression over her head.

"Seriously," she finally grumbles and closes her eyes tiredly. "I am never drinking again."

"That reminds me, they are happy to have us any time, soon," Yunan comments, with much more enthusiasm than showing on Jessy's face.

Looking over her arms at him, she raises an eyebrow. "Any drinking involved this time?"

"No, not that I am aware of," he says, obviously suppressing a wider smile. "You don't seem to be used to drinking."

"What gave that away?"

They exchange small smiles – the brunette smirks with strain, while the Yunan's remains soft and amused. However, as soon as the former has turned her attention back to the food on the plate, she misses the brief flash of emotion from the blue orbs.

She doesn't even notice how one golden bird lands on her hair.

* * *

They are everywhere. Spread across the bed, hanging from the chairs, some even still wrapped in small packages with small ropes to hold them together. If not for the background of a simple, wooden wall with one window to see into the dark rift, someone might think they were in a very unusual clothing store. That someone being Jessy.

"Um, Yunan," she asks, a clumsy smile spreading on her lips – should she be smiling? – and turns around to see the magi standing right next to her. "What's all this?"

"It is for you."

 _Didn't really think that you would wear them,_ she almost wants to say but is distracted by bumping into one of the packages on the ground. She crouches down and opens it to find a simple green tunic. However, instead of an awkward smile or bashful 'thank you', a frown tugs her eyebrows down.

They all look very nice. Some of them are the brightest color of pink that she has seen in a while, while others are simpler. A few are dresses, others are shirts and pants, and a few pairs of shoes. They don't definitely look what a man would wear, at least at first glance. But for a moment, Jessy thinks this as a jest, a joke. Although, a few seconds later she thinks of that to be unlikely. This would be going too far, even for the blonde magician.

She strokes the fabric of the tunic, surprised how soft it is. There is no coarseness and a waffling scent of flower fragrance reaches her nose. Jessy is not rather fond of too strong perfumes, but this one is mild and sweet. It makes her nose tingle.

Slowly, green eyes turn to look at Yunan with uncertainty. He is surprised by the emotions close to fear appearing in them.

"You aren't planning on getting rid of me, are you?" Jessy finally asks and unconsciously squeezes her hands around the clothing.

He blinks in confusion. Usually, he would probably tease her a bit, but the words get stuck in his throat for a second. When his silence drags a bit too long, though, her expression turns even more downcast. "No, no I would never do that. What makes you think like that?"

"W-well," she starts, looking unsurely around the room. "You… are giving these to me?"

"Yes."

"… You didn't cast some kind of explosion spell on them, did you?" Now, her gaze narrows in suspicion.

Yunan's mouth opens, then a hearty chuckle escapes from his chest. "No, I did not."

"You sure?" She asks again, suddenly very well aware of how closely she is clutching one of his 'gifts'. It is quickly set down to the nearest gaining a safe distance from the things scattered across the place, Jessy frowns for the second time. _Well, he probably isn't the kind of person to do such things._

This is the first time anyone has presented her with this number of gifts. At least, one person doing all of this out of nowhere is startling. Whether for practical reasons or simply because he feels pity for her small amount of choices in clothes, she isn't sure how to truly react. Honestly, her heartbeat is rising, and her palms are turning into shaky jellies. There is only a silent prayer in her head that hopes Yunan can't see these reactions.

This is troubling – she is both very happy and bothered at the same time. More than that… she has never received anything like this from a man before. Relatives don't count, a whim by a fourth-grader boy doesn't count… anything that has happened to her before doesn't count. Jessy is flushing red and suddenly can't look at the blonde in the eyes.

 _But…_

"T-thank you," she manages out. "But there wasn't really any need. Y-you already take care of me – let me sleep here and… such."

It is clear from the pauses and stutters how uncomfortable it is to talk about this. Jessy curses herself under her breath.

"But I wanted to give these to you."

A bit shyly and ashamed – for some reason – g _oddamn girl, get a grip –_ she does look up at Yunan again.

He smiles brightly, the Rukh flying softly all around him.

"It has been a while since I have spent time with someone like this."

For some reason, those words don't make her feel any better. No matter how he would put it… Jessy feels like a burden, out of nowhere. The trembling of her hands lessens, and all traces of previous, small joy vanish. _This is too much,_ she wants to say these words, but guilt gnaws her chest from the thought of it.

Probably seeing the distress, Yunan places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I never considered how you would feel about this."

She takes one look at his face and cringes. His smile is now smaller and very apologetic, as he looks down at her with large blue eyes. This is definitely as close to a puppy-dog-expression as he can get in this situation.

Without thinking, Jessy takes a step closer to him, in full-mode panic. "Look! It isn't that I don't like them – they all look very _very_ nice. But I am just not – "

"So you will accept them?" He asks, hopeful spark filling his , it makes him look like any child he is so afraid of and always running away from.

Still, the words get stuck in Jessy's throat for the second time. "Didn't these cost you?"

He shakes his head, the smile growing. "Not at all. I made them, using a few simple spells. If that is what bothers you, you won't need to worry."

For a second, Jessy wonders how many people would be jealous, back in her world, that Yunan himself became her magical seamstress. The thought should be amusing, but it doesn't even make her laugh. Instead, she wants to wipe down the annoying Rukh chirping so close to her ear that thinking is nearly impossible.

The hand on her shoulder moves softly up to the side of her head, snapping Jessy out of her spiral of depressing thoughts. _No, my hair is all dirty._ She hadn't even brushed it for a while, but he touches it so casually. Like she is a child.

"Consider this a gift between friends," he says gently and leans in closer. "Please, for me?"

A lump forms in her throat. In the end, she can't say no.

 _He called me a friend._

* * *

It is a Deja Vu all over again.

This time, instead of finding random objects scattered across the place, the entire room has been changed. The color of the walls has been changed into the light, grass-green shade. Surprisingly, it is not the kind that makes one want to puke but is very calming.

What Jessy can't get over with, is the fact that her bed is growing out of a random tree sprouting out of the ground and forming the edges around the lush and white mattress. It looks like a cloud, ready to rise up and fly away. The tree holding it all together has branches cast over the entire ceiling, green leaves blooming from those same branches. That is why the room has the scent of the forest to it now.

Shocked – secretly delighted – and further curious, Jessy inches towards the bed. _It looks so soft!_ She clenches her hands, not sure what to do with this discovery, but then leaps and falls down to the soft covers.

"W-whoa!" She yelps, when the entire length of her body sinks deep into the whiteness and the bounces back up a few seconds later. It continues bouncing her up and down a few more times and then settles.

Now even more flabbergasted, Jessy slowly rolls to her side, gasping how her body just keeps on sinking and then sits up. From the waist down, her legs have created a small valley on the covers. The bed has already swallowed her hands, too, almost hiding them from wrist downwards. _It's like a cloud._ Jessy blinks, but then a slow smile spreads on her lips.

"So soft!" She sighs out loud, getting giddy all of sudden and falling back down. A wholehearted giggle escapes past her grinning mouth. She definitely looks like a silly kid now, the kind who jumps on beds and couches for the fun of it. Surprisingly, she also doesn't care.

"You like it then?"

The question makes her freeze, but the bed is apparently against her because she keeps on bouncing a few more times again before laying completely still. Cold sweat trails down Jessy's back, as she meets Yunan's eyes which are looking at her from the open door. He is looking at her expectantly, but at the same time with amusement.

Straightening up and standing on her feet – which feels so strange after sinking into cotton – Jessy blushes a bit. She hadn't meant for him to see her antics.

Jessy purses her lips. "Is this another gift?"

The fall in her expression isn't probably what he expected, but Yunan doesn't stop smiling like he has caught something interesting. "Not exactly. I thought that a change might be refreshing. Seems that I was right."

He is giving her a look now and green eyes dart down. The magi was clearly enjoying watching her childish jumping just now and she hadn't even noticed. The corners of his eyes are cringed, which means this isn't one of his typical happy-go-lucky expressions. It also seems like the way the brunette keeps on shuffling her feet is a source of his entertainment, as well.

It must be because he didn't call this a gift. Otherwise, Jessy wouldn't start gathering up herself and looking at him pointedly. "The bed is alright, but…" she points up. "The tree has to go."

* * *

She isn't paying attention.

Yunan halts with whatever he is trying to read. His attention has shifted to Jessy, who is leaning over a parchment of paper with a writing tool in her hand. A strange, stifled smile has made its way to her face and it has gotten him curious about what she is doing.

The woman is obvious to his thoughts and continues scribbling. The use of ink was terrible at the beginning, but currently, she has somewhat gotten the gist of it. At least, there aren't as many black splatters scattered all over the paper as at the beginning. The edge of her sleeve hasn't escaped unscathed, though. Jessy would probably pay more attention to that if her mind wouldn't be so far off in the space.

Suddenly, something brushes over her shoulder and she jumps. It is a hand.

"What is that?" Yunan asks, leaning over her. His voice doesn't exactly tell what he is thinking.

Jessy looks up at him to see blue eyes staring down at the paper in her grasp. It is like being caught doing something she shouldn't – a teacher-student confrontation in a class. This situation is a bit similar to that. She was _supposed_ to practice her writing but instead ended up doing something completely different.

As expected, there is shame, embarrassment, and shock written all over her flushed face. _How did he get there!?_ He was sitting on a chair on the opposite end of the table the last time she checked.

"U-um," she stumbles with words. "These are…"

Yunan tilts his head. "Are those… smiling faces?"

Flowers, smiley faces, clouds, everything possible that a person can doodle, when bored. It is a bit strange that out of everything, the magi is paying attention to only one detail. Honestly, Jessy doesn't know, if there are any smiley faces or similar emojis used in this world. If so, then why does she need to explain them in this situation? Even a few golden birds have landed on the table, like also curious and aware of what is happening.

A greater power above obviously seems to be tormenting her.

In the end, all she manages is: "Yes." There is no hiding how she hasn't been studying.

Without a word, Yunan leans further over, the end of his large hat poking Jessy's head. She doesn't notice. She remains frozen. He takes the paper and looks at it once, open curiosity obvious on his face. Then, the corners of his lips curl up.

"Is this me?" He asks, turning it over to let her see a single, blob-like figure at the corner. The only similarity he shares with it is the rather noticeable hat.

"Yes," Jessy cringes, cheeks growing warmer. She keeps on staring intently at the doodles, refusing to look at the real person next to her. _He looks like a mutated gerbille in that._

"It is very good."

This time, it is the shock that makes the woman look up at the smiling magi. He is looking at the drawing again, with no negative emotion.

Incredulous and dubious, Jessy frowns. "Really?"

"Yes. You can draw better than I do," he says in a genuine voice. It is the sound of a proud parent trying to make their child feel better.

 _Is he serious?_ He might be mocking her, but by the way, his expression doesn't change, it mustn't be the case. The gentle squeeze on her shoulder doesn't reveal any deception either.

* * *

A day later she wakes up like she usually does – sleepy.

However, this time around there is something different about her 'morning'. In a place surrounded by darkness, the Great Rift, there is no telling whether it is a morning or night. You would need to use a clock, or like in this case, an hourglass. And that is what Jessy does, although she isn't yet sure how to define time with it.

If the sand hasn't even filled the glass below half-way, does that mean it is still a night? The brunette doesn't ponder those things for much longer when she spots a tray left on the edge of a night desk.

It is the same wooden tray she has seen in the kitchen, but this time around it is in her room and filled with things. It is all that she usually eats at breakfast; bread, tea with honey – a strange combination and courtesy of this house's owner – and porridge with fresh berries. It is all waffling with steam and delicious smell, the latter just keeps on spreading across the room.

The sensation of the cloud-like bed under her weight makes the woman wonder if she is still dreaming. She has to be.

Jessy whips her eyes towards the door, like waiting for the culprit to appear there. However, there is no one smiling at the door, which remains closed. It is just her and the tray that seems to be eagerly sending the steam of food towards her face.

It is the absence of familiar blonde hair and an explanation that scare her the most.

She sits up abruptly, feeling a bit dizzy afterward. _No, no, no, no, no, something is_ _ **very**_ _wrong here!_ Yunan has been acting a bit strange lately, but if this overly-gracious-host act keeps up Jessy is worried about her health. Even now, her heart is leaping from her chest. Impossible and ridiculous ideas of the food being booby-trapped even enter her head.

After thinking a while for a motive, a white note which she hadn't noticed before is suddenly standing next to the food. She takes it, already knowing who it is from. There is really no other options if you live in a house with only one person to keep you company.

The note has simple words in it, easy for a novice learner like her.

' _I will be back after dinner. Enjoy the food.'_

At the end of the note, there is one smiley face staring right back at her. The sight of it erupts a snort – it is weird to see something like this and know that one magician has done it.

* * *

Again, there is no changing the fact of how similar entire landscapes appear on the map. Where there should be a familiar continent, like the United States or Asia, names like Reim or Kou Empire apparently reside. That is all that Jessy has been able to gather so far from the beginning of this conversation. Everything else has gone flying through her head.

 _Why is he teaching me geography again?_ The suggestion had come out of nowhere. First, there were the reading and writing lessons and now this… it all truly feels like a small private school. Again – for probably the hundredth time – unpleasant memories from the times sitting in a class surface. But currently, those images are pushed aside the longer Jessy keeps on staring down at the map.

"You know," she starts, once Yunan has paused in his explanation about the basic mountains in the East. "This world is a bit similar to mine."

Even without looking, she can tell how his eyes spark like a Christmas tree's lights. "Really? In what way?"

"The continents here have a bit familiar shapes and locations, just like in the maps of my world," she points down to where the names like Rem Empire and Parthevia Empire are located at. "Around here would be where I come from if we were to compare the two maps. Then, in the northern East, there would be what is called Europe and Asia. The latter's culture resembles the Kou Empire a bit, too. The Reim Empire, on the other hand, reminds me of Ancient Rome, but those people lived in Europe," she chuckles at the end. "I always wanted to visit Europe."

When a silence follows from the end of her sentence, Jessy looks over at the blonde man to see him staring down at the map intently. She wonders what he is thinking under that serious expression – which has come literally out of nowhere, much like this lesson.

"Do the people in your world travel a lot?" He asks and looks back up from the map. His eyes are even more full of curiosity, this time around.

"Yeah. Especially in my generation and the younger ones – many want to just get out of the country and see places."

"Besides this one place, where else would you have liked to travel?"

This time, Jessy is the one who pauses. "I think… I would have like to go to a place similar to the Kou Empire. Or just travel around in Europe. The food around those places are sold in my country to some extent, but I would have liked to eat those in where they came from."

"You are only interested in the food?" Yunan chuckles, but it does not make her feel insulted. He is still interested.

"Yup!" She grins, getting a strangely warm feeling in her chest from remembering all those different foods she used to dream of. "Don't you know that food can tell a lot about the country? Plus, it makes you happy."

 _You sound like a kid,_ the voice in her head whispers, freezing her tongue. Unconsciously, the brunette clenches her hands into fists. For some reason, every possible time that she has eaten in front of Yunan resurfaces and every small scrape of food she ate back in her world comes to mind. Then comes the feeling of homesickness. Small, imaginary pebbles just keep on falling on top of the heart – that is the only way she could describe the feeling.

The smile slips and green eyes dart back down to the map. It is also the wrong choice on her part. The sight only causes frustration. These are familiar, but still unknown landscapes. Everything would be much better if this was some fantasy land drawing created by a kid, but… the fact remains that this is not the case. The sights she has seen here, out of this darkness, up on the steady ground with the sun shining down on her, are the same, but different at the same time. It is all too surreal.

Jessy is looking at a completely different world that has become her cage.

 _No, don't think._ Jessy inhales and tears her gaze away. _You will just end up crying again._

"Where did you travel to?" Yunan's question barely pushes aside the thoughts of home.

Jessy is silent for a moment. "I once traveled to Canada, it is in the North from where I live. Then, I stayed at German – which is in Europe – once with an aunt of mine, but… that is pretty much it."

"Were you planning on traveling before you…" the magi trails off, his eyes wandering around a bit, falling into silence. Then, he seems to gather his composure back just as quickly. "I mean before you ended up in here?"

There was this one thing a friend of Jessy's used to call a 'witch's cycle'. By this, they had meant that no matter how many times you would try escaping something, it would come back from the source of your discomfort, no matter how many times you might stifle it. This seems to be true because the topic of traveling just keeps on hitting her directly in the face.

"No," she says, suppressing the tightness in her tone. A small smile does form on her lips, though. "I am… pretty much afraid of traveling. We can travel by air – "

"What?" Yunan's jaw drops, cutting her off. Once he sees her expression, though, he clears his throat, sweat gathering on his forehead. "I-I apologize. That just threw me off guard."

"Seriously? You can fly and all, but this surprises you?"

He doesn't even chuckle but does give a small smile, matching hers from a moment ago. "I guess I thought I had heard it all in the world. I recall you explaining at one point that your world doesn't have magic."

Jessy frowns, looking at him strangely. "So? Magic isn't a lifeline that you need that desperately. Humans can invent things and use their hands too, you know," she speaks with a hint of incredulousness from the fact that he is so surprised. Then, she gains a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Just how dependent are you about magic anyway?"

"When you use it pretty much every day," he starts, lifting a single feathered pen up by simply using his finger, "then it is only as natural in the world as breathing."

She doesn't stop frowning, but her gaze softens from the sight of him playing with the object. Unlike him, magic doesn't seem so natural for her, even after everything she has seen him doing with it. "I get your point, but… it also makes this place sound like a teenager addicted to a phone."

The feather freezes in mid-air, mimicking the confusion frozen on Yunan's face. "A what?"

"Basically, something that you do not want to part with, but is not completely always _that_ necessary for your survival," she says, after putting a bit thought on how to explain what a 'phone' is.

He seems to accept her words quite easily and lowers the pen. "You mentioned to be afraid of traveling," he continues, an innocent – or not – smile spreading on his lips. "Might that have something to do with your fear of heights?"

Instead of appearing flushed, Jessy glares at him. She turns defensive. "So? Everyone is afraid of something."

There is a flicker of surprise from her answer and attitude, but otherwise, Yunan sobers up. The smile on his face is completely flattened. "I am sorry. I did not mean to insult you."

She huffs but softens her glare. He really looks like a kicked puppy, from what she is seeing. "I just… don't like them. Nor the idea of stepping on any form of a contraption that could essentially be my one big coffin. Also, I am pretty much… a coward."

"Huh?"

Blue eyes look up, but the green ones don't meet them. Jessy is staring at the map, again, and blankly trails her gaze across every country. _Yeah, this is definitely 'home'._ She doesn't even get the pleasure of understanding what is said in this world's language on this piece of paper. In its place, there are melancholy and pain. Maybe, she should get used to this – feeling fine at one moment and depressed at next. The witch cycle that never ends…

She didn't travel much because she was afraid of every possible thing she could come up with. Accidents, arrests, natural disasters, kidnapping, just paranoid thoughts one after another. Whether it is something to do with a mental illness or just her weak mind, the brunette has never bothered to find out. So, whatever dreams and wishes she had to travel in younger years, when she was a teenager, had been smothered.

 _You are a coward for staying here._

Inside these four walls, there is no way that she could find a way back home. Yunan can't help her, so who can?

 _You are taking advantage of his kindness._

The lessons in language have been dragging slowly forward. And since the Torran tribe festival a few days ago, she has not gone outside. Now that she thinks about it, why hasn't she?

 _Take one step out of this house and you will be crushed._

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

 _You are a manipulative…_

She starts to stroke the palm of her sweaty and cold hand absentmindedly. Unconsciously, her facial muscles grow tense.

"I think we all are cowards."

The tenseness on her shoulders – since when was she this rigid? – remains, but her face slackens. She meets Yunan's eyes this time, puzzled at the kind expression on his face.

"As you said; everyone is afraid of something. We may not always show it or see it, but people can let their own fears take control. This happens to every person and they all must wish to run away at some point in their lives," he finishes and lifts his hand up to let one golden bird land on it.

"But what if a person just runs away forever?" Jessy asks, ever so pessimistic.

"If they find something worthy of being brave for, then they will stop running," he answers easily, like being used to answering these kinds of questions.

A frown mars, once more, her features and Jessy unclenches her hands. Inside the ribcage, her heart is pounding and sweat gathers to her back, as she continues thinking deeply. She mulls over Yunan's words. She has something to be brave for – her home, her family, her life… Again, why is she still sitting here?

Yunan has lived a long life, she knows this. He must have seen many depraved people in the years. Compared to her, he still says such things in an optimistic manner. And then there is her, over two decades old – she doesn't even want to imagine how old he is – and contemplating so skeptically to the magi's words. _If they find something worthy…_

Suddenly, the blonde releases a weak chuckle. "I think that I will have to work on my own fears, as well. Can you imagine anyone else who runs away from a horde of children?"

It takes more than five slow seconds to tick by, but in the end, Jessy snorts. She even covers her mouth, weak mirth forming in her eyes. "Poor you. What made you so scared of kids anyway?"

"T-they just keep on pulling on my hair," he starts, looking ready to cry. Grabbing the rim of his large hat, he starts blabbering, words flying out of his mouth without a rest. "Then they chase me and try to steal my hat. I try to hide, but they will always find me anyway. It is impossible for me to get away and t-then they start poking me with sticks and – ah!"

"I mean, I don't blame them," Jessy says and holds the hat in her one hand. Feeling bolder from the lifting mood – she wants it to stay this way – and the forced desire to push away all the negative thoughts, she places the thing on top of her own head. "How can you see where you are even running with this thing?"

"Waah, Jessy! Give it back!" Yunan cries out helplessly, strangely vulnerable without his signature headpiece. He reaches out, but she merely evades the touch.

"Seriously. If you loosened this weird hat, then maybe you wouldn't get chased around in the first place."

"'Weird'? There is nothing weird about it!" He defends and stands up, looking like an overgrown child with his round cheeks flushed and round.

Chuckling at the sight of his reaction, Jessy merely grins and raises the rim to give him a look. With a shrug, she says: "You have a _weird_ fashion-sense then."

"J-jessy!" He exclaims but almost pauses from the sight of a wide smile on her face. Without realizing it, the panicked expression on his face is replaced by something else.

In a few awkward and silent seconds, the brunette notices the change. His eyes are always so large and wide open, much like a clear window showing out into the blue sky. That's one of the reasons why it has been hard for her to completely shut herself down from everything.

Yunan, at least to her, isn't the type who can hide what they are feeling. It is both a gift and curse – those children in Torran Tribe clearly enjoyed the frightened expressions he was making. It is a part, which makes interacting with him feel almost natural. At peace.

Yunan can't lie. Not with his eyes. It is as clear as a day to anyone who has known him even for a few days.

That is why he would answer her why the face he is making seems so sad.

However, she doesn't ask.

* * *

A huge sigh explodes in a room. Jessy has fallen down on the bed – on purpose – and stares up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Even the unnaturally soft mattress can't seem to make her fall asleep immediately anymore.

She feels restless. And it has all to do with just being in this house and staring into the Great Rift's darkness through every window. Nonetheless, that is not all which is making the stream of her thoughts in and out of the ears like an overfilled office desk. The second factor for tossing, turning and downright frowning at every possible thing is the golden-haired magi. He is definitely having a good night's sleep, contradictory to her situation.

 _He is at it, again._

By _it,_ Jessy refers to the new clothes that 'appeared' into her room today. It has only been two days since the previous load Yunan gave her, too. This time, the number of clothing has diminished, but… _why is he doing this?_

As if the enigma has the mind of its own, one of the new shirts drops down from a chair. Strangely, despite being energetic – or still too bothered mentally – Jessy doesn't rise up and pick it off the floor. Instead, she stares at it like a grenade ready to burst into flames.

Again, for the hundredth time, Jessy lets out a sigh. She can't exactly pinpoint what it is that the magi is after or trying to convey with this, but… she is starting to believe that whatever triggered this has to do with her and nothing else. However, the problem is that she can't find out what it is. It isn't like she has gone and insulted the holy spirits of this place – debatable. Nor does Yunan seem to be planning on throwing her out – could be an option. Would he want her to carry all of this out with her then? Surely, he is not planning on scaring her off with all of these?

 _Ugh! Think! What did you do to piss him off!?_ Her mind has screamed this for a while, and it has, in all honesty, caused her a headache.

As if having an inner turmoil wasn't enough, Jessy soon finds herself being surrounded by a giant mass of Rukh. She starts thinking that they have the mind of their own and decide to bother her whenever it suits them, or they simply appear in random numbers without a purpose.

One of them lands on her nose, which wrinkles from the feather-like contact. "I don't suppose you could tell me what is going on with him?"

A flap of wings and the golden bird flies off.

"Didn't think so," she sighs and lays back down, pulling the covers over herself. The Rukh is just as strange as the magi few doors away.

 _I should really talk to him about this,_ is what Jessy thinks, as she closes her eyes, determined to fall asleep. But as if the golden birds know what she is thinking, again, one of them – possibly the same one from a moment ago – lands on her forehead. _Forget Yunan, what's up with the Rukh all of sudden?_

The brunette frowns but otherwise doesn't react to the brushing warm sensation on her skin. It is calming.

Too bad that she knows nightmares will find her tonight as well.

* * *

 _The smell of flames is something that could be described with few words. It is warm, but bitter to the point where your eyes water up. The worst part comes if you dare to touch it. It burns, spreads across your skin like you are but a piece of burning paper. Anyone can imagine that burning alive isn't one of the most desirable ways to die._

 _It is the fire that first comes to her mind, as soon as she sees the scenery. There are no flames, but the odor of ashes and burning flesh is what fills the air, quite vividly. The ground, the crumbling buildings, even the air seems to suffer from the enormous destruction it surrounds. The ground is pitch black, charcoal scattered all over the place… At least that is what Jessy hopes she is seeing. That somebody merely decided to grind together black art supplies and splatter it all over the world._

 _Unfortunately, everything is almost too vivid to miss more gruesome details._

 _All over the place, there are people laying on the ground – not standing, swaying or crawling, but laying very still in every possible direction. They are so immobile that their forms almost blend together into one huge pile of masses. However, that is only because they all look nearly the same. Whatever clothes they may have worn at one point are nowhere in sight. Either they were destroyed, or they had none, to begin with, these don't change the facts that these people have been burned. Burned to the point where their skins have turned ink black, limbs stiff and reaching for the empty grey skies._

 _This place is one huge human wasteland. Besides the charred corpses, the once what was probably a city made out of white stone has fallen apart. Roofs of tall towers have collapsed, huge chunks of walls and pillars lay next to the bodies… or on top of them. The city continues on and on as a mere ruin, beyond what human eyes can see._

 _Jessy looks around with her eyes, otherwise remaining completely still and stiff, like the burned corpses near her feet. There is nothing else, besides her, who can move in this place. There are no patches of green grass or birds chirping – deadly silence. If she were to let out even a small sound, something that did all of this could find her._

" _ **Help me."**_

 _She whirls around, the ash swirling and twisting around her as she does so. There is no one around, but there was definitely someone calling just now._

" _ **It hurts…"**_

 _For the second time, she turns. Again, nothing. The same horrifying sight as before. The voice continues, but this time there are multiple accompanying it._

" _ **It is so painful."**_

" _ **Why must I suffer like this?"**_

" _ **What did we do to deserve this?"**_

" _ **Why are we in so much pain?"**_

" _ **Mama… it hurts."**_

 _Instead of continuing turning around helplessly and staying fearful, Jessy walks forward, down a road void of corpses blocking her way. Still, no matter how much she walks, the voices do not vanish or grow quieter. They follow her, towards the place where the end of the city looms._

" _ **I want my daughter back."**_

" _ **I should have protected them."**_

" _ **Curse the (statistic sound)!"**_

" _ **Why didn't (statistic sound) protect us?"**_

" _ **Who is to blame for all of this?"**_

" _ **If only they had used (statistic sound) this wouldn't have happened!"**_

 _She covers her ears, not taking eyes off the road. The brunette has started running, but even with that, her ears echo with desperate sounds. The longer she continues forward, the louder and more frightened, angry they become. It is like they realize she is trying to get away from them and this place, that they are planning on shattering her eardrums.  
_

" _ **I am scared!"**_

" _ **Someone help me!"**_

" _ **Save us!"**_

 _The ground feels like sand, but the kind made of ashes. It is harder to go on. By this point, Jessy is panicking. She doesn't know why the edge of the city keeps on getting further and further away. This place smells of death, she wants to get back to her house._

 _Her eyes water, when the smell of ashes fills the lungs and starts flying around her. Suddenly, the corpses start twitching, their arms and legs moving in unnatural angles. The sound of the voices don't come from empty air anymore – it is all coming from their burned mouths, down from their smoke-filled lungs._

" _Gyaaah!" Jessy screams when scrawny fingers grab and scratch her legs. She gets away, but they don't stop._

 _Those hands that should have had their nails melted start tearing and sinking into her skin. Every time there is a pull, Jessy can feel pieces of her flesh starting to fall. She screams but continues onwards. Even when they start pulling her hair, grabbing and mangling her face. And the end of it all isn't getting any nearer. Not when her entire hand feels like it is being pulled off of its sockets or when crimson liquid starts dripping down her face._

" _No, no, no! Stop! Please!" Jessy continues screaming. And then…_

 _The ground beneath her feet crumbles._

" **s** _O_ **m** _E_ **o** _N_ **e** **H** _e_ **L** _p_ **U** _s!"_

 _She falls. Down into the abyss, getting one last look at the grey sky. She isn't sure what she expects to see while reaching out for some kind of savior. But somehow, the sight of night-black sun glaring down at her feels like the most natural thing in the world._

 _From somewhere above the edge she fell from, the image of her father stares back at her. His eyes are in the distance hollow, void of any eyes and look down with empty eye socks. He doesn't move from there, like a statue. He too holds his hand – the same dark, twisted and stiff one as all the corpses have – towards his falling daughter, without ever making a contact._

 _Her eyes close._

 _And she screams._

 _Flames burst out of darkness, turning her body into ashes._

* * *

The room is dark. The trace of the Rukh is gone and the complete darkness has engulfed the entire room. This is what Jessy sees the second she wakes up. Her mouth and throat are all dry and she gasps like her entire body forgot to breathe for a few minutes.

 _W-where…!?_ She panics, hands reaching out. The heart in her chest beats wildly as if hoping to escape through the ribcage and all the layers of muscles surrounding it. It is just that dark that falling into a bottomless pit turns into reality and seems more likely than simply having a bad dream. It isn't until the sensation of soft covers and lack of pain and wind on her back that Jessy's hands freeze and then fall down.

She inhales deeply, feeling like she hasn't done so in years. Raspy gasps reach her ears, which she later – in a few seconds – registers them coming from her chapped lungs. Expanding her chest with each breath helps the non-existent rocks fall off of it. Large breaths gather up the air that doesn't smell like fire and ash anymore, but wood and freshly cleaned covers.

 _It was just a dream._

Jessy clenches her hands – they are clammy – staring widely up to the ceiling.

This is not some abandoned city in ruins, but a simple bedroom. There are no corpses here that could start moving, nor could the ground suddenly collapse beneath one's feet… these are what she wants to believe. But no matter what her muscles stay rigid. The brunette truly starts believing she is going to be dragged down again, her skin tore from the flesh for the second time.

She shivers, gathering enough rationality and calm to pull the covers over her entire self. Now, like a child, she curls into a ball, shivering even though there is nothing to be afraid of… why is she trembling, though? Her fingers curl around one another, clenching to stop the unnecessary shaking. It is like she could kneel over the edge of the bed. Her stomach flips and clenches. Until there is a burning sting on her lower lip, the brunette doesn't even realize how hard she has been biting down with her teeth. A hint of iron touches her tongue.

Almost every night, she would have a nightmare. It wouldn't be so bad – it has gradually lessened over a small period of time from the comfort she has been receiving. At mornings she would merely wake up a bit startled and then continue snoozing until the tiredness would wear off. These nightmares would always have something to do with vehicles, cars – the same one she crashed with.

But this time… the nightmare had been completely different. Just like something out of a horror movie. And then there was…

Again, involuntarily, her teeth bite down on her lower lip. It stings.

 _Dad._

Her eyes start to sting.

* * *

He can hear her before she steps down the stairs. She knows and he knows it. She merely takes her sweet time and lets her full weight drag both of her feet across every step. The brunette walks like in a trance, almost.

Like always, Yunan is up before her. He has already set the table, sitting in his seat while happily drinking his morning tea. Everything is like usual… expect it won't be for long. Jessy wonders, if she is making that so obvious by stalling at the end of the stairs like a deer caught on headlights. He is oblivious to her inner thoughts and turns his bright blue eyes to her with a smile.

"Good morning," he says, the Rukh around him appear like a bunch of flying flowers, for a moment. It is truly like a scene from a manga or a show – two moods, different vibes from the two characters.

She only wishes to be as lax and free of care as he is at the moment.

"G'morning," replies the brunette and sits down on the opposite end. Her hands reach hesitantly out for an apple, but visibly shake and she withdraws it. "Yunan… would it be possible for me to go out?"

He pauses with breakfast. "Of course. I am sure Taran and others would like to see you again."

The back of her throat tightens. "I am not talking about the Torran Tribe… I want to get out of this continent."

It becomes so silent that you could hear a pin drop in the distance. She was frozen like a statue, to begin with – her shoulders are starting to hurt from the constant tension on them – but Yunan turns into another person right before her eyes. He was about to take another sip from his drink, but his lips are now only an inch away and do not get closer. Under the rim of the hat, the underline of the eyes has visibly pulled down, signaling that his eyes have widened.

The starting of this conversation is like ripping off a band-aid. Only now the wound underneath is out in the open and the skin around it tingles and flushes red. It has been exposed. Jessy only wishes she could fish out the old imagery band-aid out and slam it back to stick in the same place.

Much like her, Yunan also has lost his voice. He has raised his head, though. There is only one word to describe the expression on his face – shocked. The sight creates an uncomfortable pressure in her chest. A desire to shake him out of the stupor nearly makes her grab him by the shoulders. He could say anything, anytime soon.

Jessy bites down on her tongue. _Just say something already!_

Finally, he opens his mouth. "I… I see no trouble in that. Where would you like to go?"

He is assuming she is about to venture into something harmless. That is what can be seen from the ever-so-calm face he wears. It is either that or he is doing an exceptionally great job at not letting his true feelings show. Jessy can only wish to have that sort of talent.

Again, her throat tightens. "It is… I am not exactly sure where."

The unsureness in her tone has some kind of effect, because of a small smile forms on his face. "Would you like to travel somewhere warm, perhaps?"

 _Warm._

Without him seeing, her hands tighten into fists under the table. "Maybe… but…"

It becomes physically painful for her to merely purse her lips and sit still. The bottom of her stomach clenches uncomfortably. She is nervous, almost terrified. Maybe it wouldn't be too late for her to turn around and forget this?

 _Just tell him._

"Jessy?"

"I think," she says and inhales like those few words were too long, "that the place I want to go is very warm. But… that is not a-all."

He is curious now. Innocently – oh, how guilty that makes her feel – the magi tilts his head and looks at her with patient expectancy. Without thinking, Jessy closes her green eyes, too strained to meet his blue ones. Inside her chest, her heart beats too fast and she fears he might hear it. Which he quite possibly might.

 _Oh my god,_ she whines silently in her head. _Here goes nothing, I guess._

She opens her eyes. The brightness of the Rukh almost blinding.

"I want to find Ugo."

* * *

 **Comment and review!**


End file.
